Bryan's Poke'mon Adve'nture
by Neo Namco
Summary: After being given the options to get a job or travel in the wilderness, Bryan chooses to go on a poke'mon journey for the quest to be the best with the help of his friends Ash Ketchum's future daughter and a mysterious third companion. M for lemon, etc...
1. The Journey Begins

Bryan's Poke'mon Adve'nture

_You may or may not know my OC Bryan, but this story is about his poke'mon adventure set in the future when Ash Ketchum has a daughter who he becomes traveling companions with. If I were in charge I would end the current Poke'mon series and replace it with this mature series(only without the detailed lemon aspects and not as harsh language)_

_Warning: this fic is rated M for language, lemon/sex scenes, etc. This warning has just increased this fic's popularity by 100%_

_(This fic is a spin-off of a skit from my series "Poke'Scenes" which in my opinion is a hilarious comedy fic so if you're looking for more laughs, check it out)_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon, but if I did, this is what you'd be seeing now)_

* * *

><p><em>Episode: 1<em>

**The Journey Begins**

A stadium filled with cheering fans are fixated on an intense poke'mon battle which currently had an Onix matched up against a Gengar.

Onix uses an array of attacks ranging from rock throw, bind, tackle and other's but…they had no effect on the ghost poke'mon.

Gengar holds his stomach and laughs.

Onix sweat drops.

Gengar uses a flutter of psychic attacks to defeat the rock poke'mon and help his master capture the master title.

A twenty year old man named Bryan Anderson had been watching the battle unfold on his television in a tiny bedroom. He watched the trainer celebrate and receive his trophy.

"This is just the second trainer in the last twenty years to become a poke'mon master!" the public address announcer says over the speakers.

Bryan watched the post-battle festivities with jealousy. He himself had a dream to achieve such a status. His mantle was bare, with the exception to a sign resting on it that said 'Reserved for trophies'

"Someday I'll have a trophy." He says to himself.

Bryan had blue eyes and his hair was dyed blue too. It was also the color scheme of his room and clothes.

"Bryan!" a woman's voice shouts. "I need to talk to you!"

Bryan walks out of his room, down the hallway and into the dining room where his mother and father were sitting at the table. Also sitting at the table was a Raichu who was nibbling on a block of cheese.

"What do you guys want?" Bryan asks, annoyed.

"Sit down." His father says.

Bryan sits at the opposite end of the table as his parents.

"We're giving you a choice." His mother says. "You're a twenty year old bum mooching off his parents still."

"You either get a job…" his father continues "or go walk around in the woods as a poke'mon trainer with no responsibilities or financial worries."

Bryan rubs his chin with his thumb and index finger, seriously contemplating his decision.

* * *

><p>"Could I get a poke'mon?" Bryan asks Professor Gary Oak at his laboratory in Pallet Town.<p>

"You're supposed to schedule an appointment with me for this type of thing." Gary tells him.

"Ah come on don't be a loser." Bryan says.

"Referencing my book is flattering but it won't get you anywhere." Gary says. A book on a nearby shelf reads 'Don't Be a Loser' by Gary Oak. "Let me look at your Poke'mon License."

"I don't have one." Bryan frowns.

"I can't even schedule an appointment with you unless you have one. If you'd like to take the test I can sign you up." Gary offers.

"How long does it take?" Bryan asks.

"Once you've completed the test and passed, you'll get your license in 6 months." Gary says, typing on his computer.

"Screw that!" Bryan walks away to Gary shaking his head.

Bryan walks back home to Fuchsia City with his hands in his pockets, wondering what he's going to do now. His attention is drawn to a familiar person coming his way as he walks on to the cycling road.

It was a male teen who wore all red, with a red hat turned backwards, a red bicycle and even red hair. And a Charizard fanny pack around his waist. "Hey, Bryan. What's up?"

"If it isn't my rival, Red." Bryan says as the kid breaks in front of him.

"My name isn't Red, Bryan. I just like the color. And since when are we rivals?" he asks.

"Since you're a bitch, that's why." Bryan answers.

"Uhh okay. So did you get your starter poke'mon?" he asks.

"Uhh."

"I'm going to get mine right now from Professor Oak. I got my license and everything." 'Red' holds up his license next to his face which displayed a big grin.

"I'll give you two bucks for it." Bryan holds up a dollar bill.

Red laughs "You're funny. Wait. Do you not have your poke'mon license? I was looking forward to running into you on occasion during my journey and having friendly competitive battles with you, eventually leading to us becoming good friends."

"I…I do have my license. In fact I got my first poke'mon in my pocket!" Bryan takes a ball out of his pants and shows it to Red.

"That looks like a baseball." Red says.

"It's a special kind of poke'ball, dumb fuck. I got it from that guy who makes balls out of acorns. But he also makes em out of Milktank hide. So fuck off dick-face!" Bryan runs by him and on his way home.

Red shrugs his shoulders and resumes pedaling his bike to the laboratory.

* * *

><p>An 18 year old girl with green eyes and pink hair at shoulder length stares into an aquarium of various water poke'mon. Poke'mon like Magikarps, Goldeen, Seaking, Corsola, and even a Gyarados in addition to many others.<p>

Her name is Ashley Ketchum, the daughter of famous icon Ash Ketchum. Just like her father, she had poke'mon glory dreams in her blood, and today would be the beginning of it all.

"Are you ready?" a woman's voice from behind breaks her thought.

She turns around "I can't wait." She says to her mother, Misty.

"Someday you'll be the Cerulean Gym Leader." Misty tells her daughter.

"So what poke'mon is gonna be my starter?" Ashley asks, excited and curious.

"It's right here in this poke'ball." Misty gladly hands her daughter a special colored blue poke'ball.

"Hell yeah!" Ashley exclaims "Go poke'mon!" she throws the ball and out comes her new poke'mon….a Magikarp…which flops around on the ground.

Ashley's jaw drop and a large sweat drop hugs the side of her head "What the hell is this?"

"Ashley…I wanted your starter to be a challenging type." Misty says.

"What? why?" Ashley asks horrified.

"Because I don't want it to be that easy for you. I want you to work hard and have a big challenge to overcome to help you inspire to the heights of greatness." Misty explains with a smile that just wouldn't wash away.

"But Magikarp is gonna make it impossible." Ashley cries.

"No. If I wanted it to be impossible I would have given you Psyduck." Misty laughs.

"No offense mom but you've been hanging out with dad too much. Cause this is stupid." Ashley says, frustrated.

"You'll thank me someday." Misty hugs her rightfully unappreciative daughter.

* * *

><p>Bryan sits in his bedroom back at home, thinking hard about how he can get a starter poke'mon. "Help me out, Raichu." He says to Raichu, the family pet, who sat next to him in bed.<p>

"Okay." Raichu says….that's right he spoke.

"You can talk?" Bryan asks, stunned.

Raichu stares at him "Duh. You know that. I've been talking since I was a Pikachu." He reminds him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"Oh boy! I love Poke'Cereal!" Pikachu picks up a box of cereal at the dining table with Bryan and the rest of the family eating breakfast too.

"Don't hog it all, jerk-a-chu." Bryan says.

Pikachu continues to gobble it all down and then stops because he's choking. He chokes and chokes until Bryan pats his back and then gulps. The next thing they knew, he evolved into a Raichu.

On the cereal box it says 'Evolution stone in every box!'

"You look different, Pikachu." Bryan says.

* * *

><p>"So what should I do about getting a poke'mon?" Bryan asks.<p>

"Beats me." Raichu says, unsure himself.

"Wait a second. You're a poke'mon. You can be my starter." Bryan realizes.

"But I'm the family pet." Raichu reminds him.

"The hell with the family. You and I are going to go forth and make me become a poke'mon master." Bryan picks up his pet and hugs him.

"I thought they outlawed slavery." Raichu says, worried.

"The hell with the law. Now let's get you a new look." Bryan grins.

"I think I look good the way I am." Raichu pulls out a hand mirror and checks himself out "A little makeup might help maybe but…what's that for?" he asks.

Bryan holds a bucket of silver paint in one hand and a brush in the other.

* * *

><p>Back in Cerulean City Ashley was saying goodbye to her parents before heading out on her journey.<p>

"Could I pleeeease have a different poke'mon?" she begs her mother on her knees.

"No. Now I think your father wants to say something." Misty smiles.

"I do." Ash says and clears his throat "I'm so proud of you, Ashley. You got your high school diploma going forward into your journey with an education. I dropped out of school when I was ten…and maybe if our son did the same he'd actually be interested in poke'mon!" he yells at Misty.

"Ash you can't blame school on our son's interests." Misty tells him, crossing her arms.

"Yes we can! I wanted a son to follow in my footsteps but he doesn't even care about that stuff. All he cares about is putting band aids on scratches!" he continues to yell.

"I think it's nice that our son wants to be a doctor and go to college." Misty says.

"Good afternoon mother, father." Their 16 year old son enters the room, and takes a bite of an apple.

"Milton why can't you be like Ashley?" Ash asks, disgraced.

"Dad I told you. I want to make the world a better place, not parade around in the forest looking for animals to catch and force into battle." Milton explains.

"Ah screw you! Ashley go make your dad proud." Ash hugs his daughter.

"I'll try, dad. Even with a Magikarp." She sighs.

"A what?" Ash raises an eyebrow.

"Mom gave me a Magikarp to start with." Ashley explains.

"Ashley Ketchum! I told you not to tell your father." Misty glares at her.

"Stop trying to ruin our kid's lives, Misty." Ash grits his teeth inches away from her face.

"I just don't want them to get brainwashed into thinking life is easy!" Misty grits her teeth, butting noses with her husband.

"Mom, dad. Stop. It's okay. Really. You're both amazing." Ashley smiles, causing her parents to retreat and flash her a smile of their own.

"Here. I want you to have these." Misty hands her daughter a fishing pole and some custom made Misty lures. "You're gonna need them for fishing."

"Thanks, mom." Ashley gives her mom a big hug.

"And remember to make friends to help you along your way." Misty adds "you never know who you might meet."

"There's one more thing I want to tell you, Ashley." Ash puts a hand on his daughter's shoulder "In private."

The father and daughter walk out of the room and into the hall. "What's up, dad?"

"Your mother is crazy." He says.

"Is that all?" Ashley asks.

"No. I want you to take something else." Ash whistles, and eventually walking out of his room…is PIKACHU. "Come here, buddy." Pikachu slowly walks over to Ash, now ripe with old age. "I want you to go with Ashley and accompany her on her poke'mon journey." He tells him.

"Pi?" Pikachu sighs.

"But dad…you love Pikachu." She tells him "and besides…he's really old."

"Ah there's nothing Pikachu can't handle. Including old age. Now take him." Ash hands his daughter Pikachu. "He'll help you catch a bunch of water poke'mon."

Ashley's eyes become misty "Thanks, dad!" she gives her dad a big hug.

* * *

><p>Raichu was now painted completely silver except for his white stomach and brown ears. "What's the point of this?" he asks.<p>

"So people think you're one of those rare shiny poke'mon." Bryan explains.

"Why?" Raichu asks.

"Question time is over. Now it's time for my look." Bryan scratches his head.

"What color do you want me to paint you?" Raichu asks.

"What did I just say about question time?" Bryan asks him "Whoops, um let's see." He scans his bedroom with his eyes. He checks his closet, which holds an abundance of blue colored clothing. Then he spots something that stands out. It was white. "This!" he takes it out and puts the shirt on.

It was a white, purple and gold Los Angeles Laker's jersey, only it had words painted in black over the logo which read 'Fuck the' translating to fuck the Lakers.

"One more thing…" Bryan scans the room again and sees his blue Batman mask with black cape attached at the back. "Perfect!" he puts it on his head.

"Why would you wear a mask?" Raichu asks.

"Because I'm going to keep my identity concealed so once I achieve glory I can remove the mask and reveal myself to my rival and the world." He explains "…plus lots of trainers dress crazy for attention and I want in on it."

"I guess it's original." Raichu shrugs his shoulders.

"Now to pack." Bryan grabs a blue shaded backpack with the word 'Hot Wheels' on it and his initials sharpied in: B.A

He puts an old game boy color in his pack, followed by a guitar, a sword, a stolen poke'gear, a stress ball resembling a boob(with nipple and everything), and a plasma ray shot gun.

"This will be great for catching poke'mon." he says holding the gun, and stuffs it into his bag. "And I can't forget this." He holds a magic 8 ball. "Will I become a poke'mon master?" he shakes the ball: Looks good.

"Yes! I'm ready." Bryan clenches his fist.

* * *

><p>Bryan walks in his costumedisguise with his silver Raichu on their new poke'mon journey. "Where are we going, Bryan?" Raichu asks.

"Hey don't call me that. For now on I shall be known as the incredible ultimate fantastic super-duper mesmerizing incredible Bry-man!" he exclaims.

"Okay…where are we going, Bryman?"

"To the Viridian forest to catch poke'mon, Silver-chu." He answers.

"Silverchu?"

"That's your new name. We must remain these new mysterious guises until the time is right." He explains.

"If you say so." Silverchu lowers his head in shame.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Viridian forest, Ashley had already gotten started on her journey as she sat on a flat rock on a river bank fishing for a poke'mon to catch. Pikachu lies next to her sleeping. Behind them is a bike that Ashley's mom let her borrow for her adventure.<p>

She wore a red and white bandana on the top of her head and a tiny black vest outlined in red with a tiny yellow top that looked a lot like a bra, exposing all her skin below to her blue short shorts. Her red G-strings were visible hugging her wide hips. She had on long brown gloves that cut off just before her elbows with finger holes like her dad had. And she wore a pair of brown boots that crawled up her shins.

In other words, she was looking sexy in her adventure outfit.

She sat with her legs folded and her right elbow on her knee with her chin resting on her palm for support. "This is boring." She says.

Meanwhile not too far away Bryman and Silverchu have run into a wild poke'mon. Bryman points his poke'dex at it: Diglett- the mole poke'mon. it lives three feet underground, where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground.

"Sometimes?" Bryan asks "Silverchu, it's our lucky day. Attack that Diglett." He orders.

"Uhh…" Silverchu freezes.

"Come on do it. Use your electric attacks or something." Bryan says.

"Bryan, I don't know how to fight. I never have." Silverchu blushes.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Bryman smacks Silverchu across the face "now do something!"

Silverchu tries chasing Diglett, but it evaded capture easily by ducking its head below ground over and over, leaving Silverchu panting heavily

"What the hell? I always beat those whack-a-dig games." Silverchu says, upset with himself. He becomes more upset when Diglett starts laughing at him. "I'll show you!" Silverchu manages to unleash an electric attack its way, but missing.

"Keep shocking!" Bryan demands.

Silverchu chases the diglett with its electric attacks to the river bank where Ashley was fishing. Bryan was close behind.

"I'll get you this time!" Raichu shouts and fires a bolt of thunder Diglett's way but it quickly ducks underground and the thunder attack shocks Ashley's bike, turning it black and crispy.

"What the fuck?" Ashley turns around to see her bike destroyed "My bike!" she runs over and coddles it.

"Come on, Silverchu don't give up!" Bryan yells.

This time Silverchu's thunder makes contact with Diglett, frying it into unconsciousness.

Bryan throws a poke'ball at it and catches it. "Ding!" he shouts.

"Look what your Raichu did to my bike!" Ashley screams, stomping her away over to him.

"It's a Silverchu, actually." He corrects her.

"Whatever it is, you owe me a new bike!" she yells.

"Good luck proving it in court." Bryan turns around and walks away with his silver mouse beside him.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" Ashley yells, chasing after him.

"Run, Silverchu!" Bryan picks up his pace and runs through the trees.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile ahead of them, another poke'mon trainer was putting the moves on a passing traveler. He had a belt on with a buckle inscribed with his name, Radeg. He was dressed in an all black leather outfit with a flat bill 'Domo' hat on his head. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes which his clothing made stand out.<p>

The girl he was hitting on also had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white bra and panties, as they were near a lake that she was prepared to bathe in.

"Maybe we could talk later. I'm about to take a bath." She blushes.

"I just want to know what it is to be one with an angel goddess that has fallen in the likes of you here on Earth." Radeg says, with her hands in his.

The girl blushes deeper "Look…you're cute and everything." She looks into his eyes which pierce her soul "but I've taken a vow of chastity until marriage."

Radeg thinks it might be hopeless but he's too determined to leave with nothing "Well how about a blow job then?"

"I…" the girl continues to blush.

* * *

><p>Inside Radeg's closed tent, the beautiful girl has her lips fastened tightly around the head of his large erect penis.<p>

"Oh baby that's it." he encourages her.

She sucks his cock and uses her tongue to lick up and down his shaft, and sucks hard on his glans. While she does this, Radeg rubs his fingers in between her legs, on the outside of her panties. This makes her wet.

* * *

><p>Bryman and Silverchu continue to run from the angry Ashley who was hot on their trail. Suddenly Bryan and his pal come to a quick halt at the edge of a steep rocky hill. "Wait!" he shouts.<p>

"I don't think so!" Ashley lunges at them, knocking them over and down the side of the hill hurling to the bottom.

Radeg unhooks the girl's bra and fondles her breasts. He lays her down on her back and crawls over her where he licks all over her tits and nipples with such a familiar tone demonstrated, hinting to his veteran experience in this field.

"I want your cock inside my pussy." The girl tells him with a moan.

Radeg slides her panties down and off her legs. He focuses his attention solely on her wet vagina. He scoots closer on his shins. The tip of his penis rubs along her clit, just inches away from taking her virginity.

"Ahhhh!" Bryan and Ashley scream as they tumble down the hill on to the tent which tears the material apart, causing them to fall through.

"What the fuck is this?" Radeg backs up in panic and anger. So too does the naked girl and screams, covering herself with a blanket.

"Uhhh." Bryman, Silverchu, and Ashley have the same reaction.

_About ten minutes later…_

Radeg is fully dressed and sitting on the ground against a tree with a very upset expression on his face.

"We're sorry again." Ashley apologizes.

"Yeah we never would have fallen on your tent if we knew you were trying to get laid." Bryman says.

"It's just this asshole destroyed my transportation." Ashley points to Bryan.

"Yeah well you're a bitch!" Bryman shouts back.

"Needle dick!" Ashley exclaims, teeth gritted in his face.

"Giant vagina!" Bryman exclaims.

"Litter breath!" Ashley screams.

"Hoe-bag!" Bryan shouts.

"Enough!" Radeg summons a special ability he possesses, firing a dark matter at the loud couple, putting them into a deep sleep...

?

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>That was the first episode and there will be more as long as this fic gets the support it "deserves" so please review and let me know what you think, and maybe what you'd like to see, etc.<em>

_(Also the character RADEG is owned and created by __UpgradedGir__ who has written a fic about the character before he runs into Bryan called "Radeg's Story Before He Met Bryan" ha. So check it out)_


	2. The Poke'Squad

_ Previously on Bryan's Poke'mon Adve'nture…beginning trainer Bryan began his quest to become the best. It wasn't long before he caught his first poke'mon, a Diglett! And made his first enemy, a girl! Ashley Ketchum, who just so happens to be the daughter of poke'mon legend Ash Ketchum. After accidentally electrocuting and frying her bike, Bryan tried to flee from her clutches. But in another twist of fate, they ended up tangled in a brawl rolling down a hill, crashing into and disrupting Radeg's attempt at taking a young woman's virginity. Afterwards this mysterious person used some sort of magic to put the fighting couple to sleep. So here we are!_

_._

_._

_._

"Bryan…Bryan. Wake up, Bryan." A soft tiny voice called.

Bryan opens his eyes to see his Raichu standing there relieved.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bryan."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Bryman hops up and yells into Silverchu's face.

"Sorry sorry." Silverchu shields his face with his paws.

"There's no need to yell at your poke'mon for such trivial reasons." A man tells them.

"Huh?" Bryman eyes his surroundings, trying to find the source of the voice "who said that? Hollow man?"

"Behind you, dude."

Bryman does a 180 and sees the blonde haired guy sitting against a tree just inches from him. "Ahhh! Perv!" he yells, jumping back.

"How is sitting here perverted?" the man asks.

"You're way down there looking at my award winning ass." Bryan explains himself "this ass was voted class ass of 2008."

"Oh. Fascinating. But I'm not into guys. I do like that cute little thing on the ground there though." The guy points to Ashley, sleeping on the dirt. "You tapping that?" he asks.

"I don't even know who the hell that is. She just started chasing me after pinning her bike problems on me." Bryan explains.

"Oh. Do you mind if I tap it then?" he asks with a finger to his lip.

"Do whatever you want." Bryan says "I'm on my way to Pewter city to win myself a badge to compete in the Poke'mon league. Out of my way, mortal!" Bryman takes a couple steps away and then turns around "So how do I get there anyways?"

Radeg points left "Head straight North till you come to a canyon. Walk through there and you'll find the city past the rock that looks like a long neck."

"A long neck?" Bryman raises an eyebrow, though it's hard to tell since he's wearing a Batman mask(remember?)

"Yeah like a Brontosword…an extinct poke'mon." Radeg answers.

"Okay. Thanks for your help, jackass. If anyone asks, BryMan was here. Let's flee, Silverchu!" Bryan and his poke'mon run in the pointed direction.

_One hour later…_

Bryman and Silverchu find themselves back where they started. Radeg was still sitting against his tree, now rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what a Brontosword is…" Bryman admits.

Radeg sighs "Fine I'll show you the way."

_Episode 2:_

**The Poke'Squad**

Bryan sits down and digs into his back pack, trying to find something.

"Are we going or not?" Radeg asks.

"I want to eat first. I'm hungry." Bryan says. After desperately searching his bag he can't find anything "Oh no I focused entirely on items and completely forgot about food! Quick, Silverchu we must hunt for wild Milktank to feast on."

"I have some granola bars…" Radeg takes some bars out of his pack.

Bryan rushes over and snatches two granola bars from Radeg and runs over to a tree that he climbs up on to the nearest branch and tears open the wrapping.

"You!" Ashley suddenly shouts after suddenly appearing in the scene, pointing up at Bryan in the tree. "Get down here so I can kick your ass."

"You can't kick my award winning ass." Bryan says hugging the tree.

"Don't worry he won't be up there long. A hoard of Beedrills live in that tree." Radeg tells her.

Ashley shrieks and hides behind Radeg and clenches his shoulders in her palms.

"Beedrills? Ahhh!" Bryan jumps out of the tree.

"Not really but now you two can negotiate." Radeg says with a smile.

"Good!" Ashley walks up to Bryan "I want you to fix my bike. It belonged to my mom and she loved it dearly."

"Bikes are for fags. And homeless people." Bryan waves her off.

"Look asshole I don't care who you think rides bikes. You owe me!" she screams.

"Tell ya what. I'll battle you for it. If you win I'll give you a new bike. If I win you have to give me a new bike." Bryman crosses his arms.

"That doesn't even make sense…oh my god I left Pikachu at the river! I'll be right back." Ashley runs back towards the river to retrieve her belongings.

"Now's your chance to run for it." Silverchu says, tugging on Bryman's cape.

"Oh no my magic 8 ball. I think I dropped it back by the river. Let's go!" Bryman takes off running.

"No offense but is your master a little off key?" Radeg asks Silverchu.

"You have no idea." Silverchu replies, and the two run after Bryman and Ashley.

Eventually they make it back to the river where Bryan quickly spots his magic 8 ball. "There you are!" he picks it up and shakes it "Will my ass win another award in the future?" the results: Most likely. "Fuck yeah! I love my ass." Bryan smacks it.

"Pikachu!" Ashley runs over to Pikachu who was fast asleep on the rock next to Ashley's bag and fishing pole…whose line was inside an unconscious Carvanha's mouth on the rock with sparks flying from it. "Pikachu you caught me a Carvanha. Good job, boy." Ashley pets Pikachu and catches the poke'mon in her ball.

She pulls out her poke'dex to get information on her new poke'mon.

Dexter: the savage poke'mon. it swarms any foe that invades its territory. Its sharp fangs can tear out boat hulls.

"Bad ass." Ashley smiles in delight.

"As bad as my ass is, it's time to battle, pinky!" Bryman shouts, taking out a poke'ball.

"My name is Ashley! And you're on. Go Pikachu!" Ashley points in the direction of the battle area…but Pikachu snores, sleeping soundly. "Um oh well I'm supposed to be raising my water poke'mon. Go Car….damn it's unconscious…um go…" she sighs "Magikarp…" she throws the ball.

Out comes the flopping fish poke'mon "Karp karp karp."

"Go, Diggy!" Bryan throws the ball and turns to Radeg "that's its nickname." He tells him.

Diglett comes out, looking exhausted "Dig…"

"Will I win this battle?" Bryan shakes the magic 8 ball: Doubt it. "Ah fuck."

"All right, Magikarp. Use flail!" Ashley orders, but Magikarp just flops around saying its own name "What the hell? Its trading card has that attack." She sighs, and takes out her father's old poke'dex to get information:

Poke'dex: Magikarp, the fish poke'mon. in the distant past, it was stronger than its horribly weak descendants that exist today.

"How is that fucking possible? I thought poke'mon evolved, not took a downgrade." Ashley angrily puts Dexter away, which mumbles something about flail only working if a poke'mon has been damaged anyways and uses some kind of derogatory discriminating insult about women being stupid to end its communication.

"Use dig, Diggy." Bryan orders.

Diglett goes underground and comes up underneath Magikarp to strike it…but misses since the fish leaps up in the air right when it came up.

"Again!" Bryan shouts.

Diglett tries it over and over, but each time comes up right when Magikarp has flopped into the air. This action leads to Diglett getting tired and passing out.

"Noooo. Damn you magic 8 ball!" Bryan falls to his knees.

Magikarp grew to level 8.

"Way to go magic 8 karp." Ashley hugs her fish poke'mon and calls it back into the ball. She walks up to Bryman "I guess you owe me a new bike…um what's your name?"

Bryan takes his cape and wraps it around the front of his body "I am the catcher of poke'mon, the eyes of the forest, the titan of adults, and the savior of Earth. I am…Bry-man!" he reveals, to the stunned looks of Ashley and Radeg "with my sidekick, Silverchu!"

"Rai…Silver!" Silverchu sparks his cheeks.

"Um…okay. Are you a freak too?" Ashley turns to the blonde haired guy.

He sweat drops "No I'm completely normal with no poke'mon inherited traits…the name's Radeg. I'm a retired poke'mon trainer."

"Quitter." Bryan says.

"You wouldn't understand, dude." Radeg crosses his arms. "that mask is probably too tight that it'll prevent any information from getting in there anyways."

"We'll see about that." Bryan shakes his 8 ball "Is my mask blocking a path of information from entering my brain?" results: Ask later. "Ah okay fine."

"Is anyone gonna ask who I am?" Ashley raises her hand.

"Definitely. So what's your name, beautiful?" Radeg asks.

"I'm Ashley Ketchum. The daughter of poke'mon master Ash Ketchum. I'm training to become a great water poke'mon trainer so I can one day take the ranks over my mother as the Cerulean gym leader!"

"Boring." Bryan says. "But I guess you'll do. And together we combine for the perfect trio. We shall be known across the land as the poke'squat!"

"You mean squad?" Radeg asks.

"Whatever. I didn't go to college. Now let's be on our way!" Bryman sticks his fist in the air and the poke'squat ventures on their way to Pewter City.

* * *

><p>After Ashley packed up her rod and gathered her belongings, leaving behind her charred bike, the trio made their way through the thick Viridian forest, trying to find their way to the rocky canyon and look for wild poke'mon to catch in the process.<p>

"So how long do you think it will take before we make the news as the legendary poke'squad?" Bryman asks.

"We're not anything." Ashley says "I'm only following you till you buy me a new bike."

"Yeah and I'm just showing you the way to Pewter City." Radeg says.

"You're saying that now. But after we've bonded from some exciting journey we'll all be the best of friends." Bryan tells them.

"Sure…" Radeg turns to Ashley, since the two trailed behind Bryan "I haven't seen a creature as lovely as you in my existence. You must be an angel sent to ensure me that there is good in the universe."

Ashley blushes "That's sweet."

"You're absolutely stunning." Radeg smiles, which entranced Ashley.

"Stooop." She blushes more.

"Plus from the high pitch in your voice I can tell you need some sexual stress relief." Radeg tells her. "I happen to have antidote for such a severe life threatening danger. Just a little injection will make it all better."

"I don't think so. I'm fine." Ashley says, starting to get peeved.

"I know you want me to grab your ass." Radeg winks.

"Ugh you're just another horn dog womanizer. I would never have sex with you." She says.

Radeg puts his hand behind Ashley and squeezes her ass. This results in a hard slap across the face.

"You perv!" she screams.

Radeg just smiles.

* * *

><p>Inside Radeg's tent he forcefully fucks Ashley doggie style hard and fast. Both of them are drenched in sweat from a combination of the humidity and intense work out. Radeg had Ashley's hips in his grasp as his big cock drilled through her pussy.<p>

Ashley moans loudly as she gets drilled. "Oh fuck me! Yes!" she screams.

Radeg spanks Ashley's ass while pounding away at it. He groans and moans in pleasure "Oh fuck yeah."

Bryman and Silverchu watch from close proximity, sitting on a log. They watch the tent shake back and forth, and hear the loud noises coming from inside.

"I can't believe their fight escalated into a private tent brawl." Bryan says.

"Oh god." Raichu covers his face with his paw, embarrassed by his master's stupidity.

"Pika." Pikachu yawns "Chuuu", still tired from a lack of sleep.

"It even sounds like…he's spanking her." Bryan says, looking at Raichu. "Sounds like she's in a lot of pain…"

Raichu turns away in disgrace.

"Here you go, Diggy." Bryan reaches down to his Diglett and sticks a cigarette in its mouth. "I know you're tired." He lights the cigarette with a lighter.

Diglett smokes it.

"Want one Pikachu?" Bryman asks.

"Pi." Pikachu shakes his head.

Radeg continues to fuck the shit out of Ashley in the tent thoroughly enjoying abusing her tiny tight pussy with his 8 inch cock. Ashley's vagina hugs his penis as it scrapes along her walls.

"Oh Radeg! Oh god!" Ashley moans, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tight. She clenches the sleeping bag below her in her hands.

Radeg's pace increases as fast as he can thrust "Yeah….ohhhh!..." he was about to cum "Oh!" he blows his load and comes to a stop. He pulls his penis out of Ashley's vagina and carefully removes the condom. He ties up the end and writes Ashley's name on it with a black sharpie and puts the condom into a mini cooler filled with used tied condoms with women's names written on them.

The area was now peaceful since the 'fighting' quailed. "I think they're done." Bryman says.

Radeg unzips the tent and walks out in black pants and no shirt holding his cooler. He stuffs it into his backpack and looks over to Bryman and the others. "Hey you stole a cigarette out of my bag!" Radeg yells and storms over to them.

Bryan points to Diglett, selling out his poke'mon.

"My one rule if I'm gonna travel with you is don't steal my cig's!" he yells.

"But Diggy needs it." Bryman says.

"That is abuse. I do not tolerate poke'mon abuse." Radeg takes the cigarette out of Diggy's mouth and sticks it into his own.

Ashley crawls out of the tent with messy hair and a thin white sheet wrapped around her nude body.

"What happened to you?" Bryman asks.

"Huh? Nothing." Ashley blushes.

"Did you two settle your differences?" Bryman asks.

"Yep." Ashley smiles "I feel a lot better now."

"Like I've always said. Fighting solves everything." Bryman says.

"You know what else solves everything?" Radeg asks and then answers his own question "My dick. Yea!" he holds his hand over Bryman for a high five.

"Yeah!" Bryman hops up and high fives him. "Wait. I don't get it."

"That's because your mask is too tight." Radeg jokes.

"Oh yeah. Is my mask too tight?" Bryman shakes the 8 ball: Doubt it. "Ha! You're wrong!" he shoves it into Radeg's face for him to see.

"Ask it if you're stupid." Ashley says, chiming in.

"All right. Am I stupid?" Bryan shakes it again: No doubt. "Yes! It said no. take that."

"Let me see." Ashley walks over and looks at the result "It says no doubt. Which means you are stupid."

"You're stupid." Bryman tells her.

"You big baby." Ashley fights back.

"Stop you two or I'll put you back to sleep." Radeg threatens.

"Huh?" Bryman and Ashley react in unison.

"I mean. Let's continue on our way shall we?" he asks with a sweat drop.

"Okay, hun. Let me just get dressed." Ashley walks back into the tent.

"Hun?" Bryman looks at Radeg.

"I guess she likes the way I treat her." Radeg winks.

"But, you treated her like a bitch." Bryman says confused, still thinking the two got in a fist fight.

"Exactly." Radeg walks away laughing.

"I guess I should start hitting girls to get them to like me." Bryan says to himself.

"Mentally, Bryman. Hit them mentally." Silverchu tells him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bryman kicks Silverchu.

"Hey I called you Bry-man jeez!" Silverchu says upset.

"Oh." Bryman packs up his stuff with everyone else so they can resume their path to Pewter.

* * *

><p>"On the road to Pewter city, meet my homies along the way. Yeah!" Bryman sings. "Hey guys what could the next verse be?" he asks… "Guys?" he turns around to see Ashley and Radeg holding hands, lost in each other's eyes.<p>

"Did you know that Pewter city has the largest rock collection in the world?" Radeg asks.

"You're so smart, Radeg." Ashley says with a smile.

"Did you know that holding hands is gay?" Bryman asks "stop being gay. It's gay."

"Grow up, Bry…man?" Ashley says, still getting used to his name.

"You're just mad cause you have pink hair." He says.

"I dyed my hair this color, dumbass." Ashley angrily says.

"Did you dye your face ugly too?" Bryman laughs.

"You son of a bitch!" Ashley charges at him, knocking him to the ground with her on top pounding her fists into his face.

"Guys settle down." Radeg says, sweat dropping it.

Silverchu sighs.

Pikachu snores, resting soundly on Ashley's back pack.

"Rhyy!" a big bad Rhyhorn up ahead interrupts the fighting. It stares them down with a glint in its eye.

"Uhh…" the trio sweat drops together.

Ashley points her poke'dex at it.

Dexter: Rhyhorn. The spikes poke'mon. its massive bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying.

Ashley gulps.

Rhyhorn suddenly charges right at them, resulting in loud panicked shrieks.

"Will we survive?" Bryman shakes the magic 8 ball:

Ask later

"Fuck!"

_To be continued…_

_That was episode two. I hope ya'll have enjoyed the first two and will review to ensure the continuation of this story. There's plenty more comedy, action, poke'mon battles, special cameos, romance, stupidity and sex scenes ahead! And hey maybe i'll even take requests...;-)_


	3. More Than One Conflict

_ Last time…Bryan labeled his new group as the Poke'squad much to the dismay of the others who made it clear they were not his friends. Ashley caught her first poke'mon, or technically Pikachu caught her first poke'mon, Carvanha and then won her first battle against Bryan with her attack-less Magikarp. But she wasn't the only one who got to have some fun. Radeg, the mysterious man who used some sort of hypnosis move to put his new friends to sleep earlier, got to bang Ashley! And boy was that hot. Now the poke'squad finds themselves being charged at by an angry Rhyhorn!_

"Ahhhhhh!" Bryman, Ashley, Silverchu, and Radeg hold on to each other for dear life while Pikachu remained asleep in Ashley's bag.

"Wait a second. I forgot I have poke'mon." Radeg wiggles out of the fear-clamp his companions have on him and calls out his poke'mon.

Tropius, the fruit poke'mon comes out and stands its ground as the Rhyhorn comes at them.

Ashley uses her poke'dex to gather info on it.

Dexter: Because it continually ate only its favorite fruit, the fruit started growing around its neck.

"That is so stupid and scientifically impossible." Ashley says, putting her poke'dex away.

Rhyhorn rams into Tropius, knocking it against a tree.

Ashley gasps.

"Tropius, use blessed fruit!" Radeg calls.

Tropius uses blessed fruit and stands back up to face the rhino-like poke'mon.

"What did that do?" Ashley asks.

"It's like recover, only gayer." Radeg explains.

Rhyhorn charges for Tropius again.

"Use fly!" Radeg orders.

Tropius flies into the air to avoid the collision. Rhyhorn runs right into the tree. Tropius comes back down and tackles Rhyhorn.

"Good job. Now use solarbeam!" Radeg shouts.

Tropius takes in sunlight to charge for its attack.

Rhyhorn turns around and eyes the charging poke'mon, and charges at it physically.

The suspense builds as Bryman, Silverchu, Ashley, and Radeg watch with fear as Rhyhorn charges.

Then finally Tropius fires its solarbeam at the attacking poke'mon, blasting it against a tree, and knocking it out.

_Episode 3:_

**More Than One Conflict**

"All right!" Radeg exclaims happily "now to catch it. poke'ball-"

Bryman beats him to the punch and throws his own poke'ball at the defeated poke'mon, catching it. "I did it. whoo-hoo!" he dances in celebration.

"Hey that's mine!" Radeg takes Bryan by the shirt.

"Okay it's yours." Bryan hands him the ball.

"Thank you." Radeg stuffs the ball into his bag. "You need to battle and catch your own poke'mon, Bryman."

"But it's hard." Bryan kicks the ground.

"Then why would you become a poke'mon trainer?" he asks.

"My parents made me." Bryan claims.

Silverchu rolls his eyes.

Radeg sighs "I need to heal my poke'mon."

"Look over there. It's a poke'mart." Ashley points at a small convenient poke'mart store located in the middle of the forest, which the squad approaches and walks into.

"Heyy we need some potions and stuff." Bryan says after walking inside.

"I'm sorry kids." A middle aged guy behind the counter says "but a gang of thieves just came by and stole everything. If I don't get recover the missing property I'll go out of business." He lowers his head with a frown.

"That's a shame. Well see ya at the welfare office." Bryan turns around to walk out.

"Wait, Bryman." Radeg puts a hand on his shoulder "Maybe we could help?"

"We don't have time for crap like this." Bryan crosses his arms.

"I have an idea…" Radeg turns to the store employee "if we help get back all the stolen goods could we get some free merchandise?"

"No. Just go do the right thing and get back my goods you hear?" the guy says.

The poke'squad walks out of the store.

"What an ass." Ashley says.

"Thank you. It won class ass of 2008." Bryan says with a grin.

"I wasn't talking about your ass. I was talking about that poke'mart jerk." Ashley explains.

"This sucks. It could be days before we get to the nearest poke'mon center." Radeg says.

"I'm starving." Ashley holds her stomach.

"I'm horny." Radeg holds his crotch. "Hey I know. There's a way to solve both our problems. You see…you have a mouth and…"

"Not now, Radeg." Ashley says, completely focused on her rumbling tummy.

"Well I'm all out of granola bars." Radeg checks his bag. "We could hunt for Farfetch'd though…"

"That sounds kind of farfetched to me." Ashley makes a gag face.

"They taste great though. I make a great Farfetch'd stew. Are you guys in?" Radeg asks.

"Fuck yeah I love the taste of that wild duck poke'mon. And he's hilarious in those Aflac commercials." Bryan says.

Ashley sighs "I guess. But how do we find one?"

"Leave it to me. Go Houndour." Radeg calls out his canine poke'mon.

The poke'mon growls.

"Houndour we need you to find us a Farfetch'd to eat. Go seek one out boy and bring it back to us." Radeg orders.

Houndour howls and runs off to prey on their lunch.

"Hey I'll trade you my Diglett for that thing." Bryan offers.

"Fuck no." Radeg replies.

_An hour later…_

Houndour shows back up with a dead Farfetch'd in his mouth and drops it in front of them. Blood gushes out of its neck.

"Ew gross." Ashley gags.

"All right let's eat." Bryan takes a fork out of his pocket to stick into the dead poke'mon.

"No you moron." Radeg smacks Bryan's hand away. "I need to cook it."

* * *

><p>Awhile later Radeg has prepared a delicious smelling Farfetched stew which he passes out bowls to his companions. "Eat up."<p>

"You can really taste the twig." Bryan says, gobbling it down.

Pikachu and Silverchu munch on some nuts and berries they found in the area.

Houndour chews on a Farfetch'd foot.

Unfortunately for them the smell of their food was attracting some unwanted guests.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make that double."

"Huh?" the poke'squad looks around for the source of the voices.

"Pika. Pi." Pikachu smacks his face, knowing what's to come.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." Jessie steps out into view from behind a tree.

"James." James does the same.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

A Skitty also jumps out from behind a tree "Skitty! That's right!"

The poke'squad continues to eat, while keeping their eyes on team rocket. "Dinner and a show. This is cool." Bryan says.

"The only thing we're showing you is our poke'mon which we'll use to take your food." Jessie says.

"Hey this is our food. Go out and get your own." Bryan says.

"They can have a foot if they want." Radeg picks a foot off the ground but Houndour grabs it with his mouth and growls at his master. "Sorry…"

"What's with the costume?" Jessie asks, looking at Bryan.

"Fuck the Lakers?" James reads Bryan's shirt.

"Yeah that's right fuck them!" Bryan shouts.

"Are you supposed to be a super hero or something?" the talking Skitty asks.

"I am the powerful protector of food, Bry-man!" he shouts.

Jessie, James, and Skitty laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! I'll defeat all of you. Go Diggy!" Bryman calls out Diglett.

"Dig?" it looks up at team rocket.

Jessie, James, and Skitty laugh even louder.

"Thanks for the show, Bryman." James says.

"I think the show you put on is worth more than the food. We'll be going now." Jessie adds.

"We gotta get all these stolen poke'mart items to our new illegal poke'mart to sell." Skitty reveals and they get into their Meowth hot air balloon and float off.

"So they're the ones who stole everything." Ashley realizes.

"Duh." Radeg says.

"I wanna track them down and make them pay for making fun of me." Bryan whines.

"Let's go catch em." Radeg calls out Tropius and gets on its back.

"What about us?" Ashley asks.

"Hang on to my Golbat." Radeg calls out Golbat.

Ashley points Dexter at it.

Dexter: Golbat, the bat poke'mon. It sneaks up silently on its prey and attacks it from behind, sometimes killing it with one bite.

"It's kind of scary." Ashley comments.

"Pussy." Bryan teases.

"Fuck you." Ashley gets on to Golbat with Pikachu in her bag and flies away with Radeg and Tropius after team rocket.

"Hey what about me?" Bryan shouts and notices Houndour running after them and decides to follow with Silverchu.

Team Rocket lands their balloon in a small clearing to check their stolen goods.

"Potion, super potion, revive, repel, poke'flute, escape rope, charcoal, poke'balls…we got everything." Skitty says, sifting through the contents of the bag.

"And we'll make a fortune with it all." Jessie says.

"I can't believe how successful we've become since that twerp retired from his poke'mon journey." James says.

"Not to mention we're enjoying our longest blast off drought ever." Jessie adds.

"Hey team rocket!" a male's voice startles them.

"Huh?"

"Give us the loot." Radeg says landing with Tropius.

"This is our loot. Go out and get your own." James tells him.

Golbat lands beside them with Ashley on its back. "Give up the loot."

"I already said that, Ashley." Radeg tells her.

"Mind your own business." Jessie says. "Go Golbat!" she calls out her bat poke'mon.

"Hey cool you guys have the same poke'mon." Ashley observes.

"How cute." Jessie says sarcastically "Golbat use leech life."

Golbat uses leech life on Radeg's golbat.

"Wing attack!" he orders.

The two Golbats get into a wrestling type of match with one another.

"Go Vileplume." James calls out his flower poke'mon. "Use petal whirlwind on that banana chin poke'mon."

"Vile." Vileplume uses the attack on Tropius.

"Use fly, Tropius." Radeg orders.

Tropius flies around Vileplume and tackles it.

"I want in on this." Ashley says "Go!" she throws a poke'ball.

Out comes Magikarp "Karp karp."

"How dare you mock me." James says, boiling with rage. "Vileplume mega drain that fish!" he yells.

"Plume." Vileplume drains Magikarp's hit points, knocking it out.

Ashley sighs "Damn you mom." She returns her poke'mon.

Pikachu covers his mouth with his paw, trying to hide his laughter.

The battle raged on, leaving Radeg's Golbat and Tropius knocked out. He returns his poke'mon.

"Ha. Looks like we're the winners." Jessie says happily.

"I don't think so. It's your turn Drapion." Radeg calls out the strongest poke'mon in his party.

"What's that?" James asks.

"Drapion, mega impact now!" Radeg shouts.

Drapion smashes into Vileplume, Golbat, Skitty, Jessie, and James sending them flying off into the sky.

"Great. It looks like our drought is over." Jessie sighs.

"It was a good run." James follows.

"Looks like team rocket is finally blasting off again!" they shout.

"Wow, Radeg. You have some really cool poke'mon." Ashley compliments him, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm pretty bad ass." He chuckles "I haven't been in a battle in so long. It feels good." He takes a deep breath.

"Heyyy!" Bryan finally shows up at the scene, running over, trailing Houndour with Silverchu. "What I miss?"

"We defeated team rocket." Ashley proudly tells him.

"Good. Less work for me." Bryan wipes his forehead.

"Check it out. They left all their stolen goods behind." Radeg points to the balloon where a bag of items were.

"Let's stock up!" Bryan shouts.

The trio stocks up and splits the items amongst the three of them, reviving and healing their injured and knocked out poke'mon.

"We have enough poke'shit to last us for months." Bryan says happily.

"Are we kick ass or what?" Radeg asks with a smile.

"Let's find out." Bryan takes out his magic 8 ball and shakes it: Most likely. "Hell yeah we are! Give it here!" he high fives Radeg, Silverchu, and Ashley in that order.

"We should get going. It's getting dark. The rocky canyon isn't too far from here and it would be nice to set up camp there away from the hidden dangers of the forest." Radeg says, gathering his belongings.

"Hey is everything okay over here?" a male's voice asks. Appearing from the thick brush is Bryan's proclaimed 'rival' on his bicycle.

"We're okay." Ashley answers him.

"You!" Bryman runs over to him "you asshole!"

"Do I know you?" Red asks, not recognizing Bryan under his mask and jersey.

"Psh. Not so fast dick face. You can't beat me at a poke'mon battle." Bryman says.

"Uhh. Okay. I'll battle you I guess." Red gets off his bike and gets into battle mode.

_To be continued…_

_Want to find out if Bryan/Bryman beats the guy he's named RED and called his RIVAL? Well you better use your "review" attack in order to find out. Quick use it. Below this text. Quick ahhhh! Come on its super effective!_


	4. Pittymon

_Last time…the Poke'squad hunted, killed, and ate a wild Farfetch'd. And it was tasty! Then they helped defeat Team Rocket, reaping the benefit of claiming their stolen Poke'mart merchandise for themselves, and now Bryan finds himself getting ready to battle his rival for the first time…_

"Is a 3 on 3 battle cool with you?" Red asks.

"Uh…I only have 2 poke'mon." Bryan answers, ashamed.

"2 on 2 is good. It's better. I don't wont to ware out all my poke'mon anyways." Red accepts.

"That guy is cute." Ashley says out loud to herself, but Radeg standing next to her over hears.

"Pff." Radeg crosses his arms "why don't you tell him that to his face."

"All right." Ashley takes a step forward and shouts "hey guy you're pretty cute!"

"Uh…thanks." Red puts a hand on the back of his head.

"Can I have your bike?" she asks and pushes her breasts together with her arms, getting Red's attention.

"Uhh…" he starts to get hard and then looks away, resisting the temptation to be manipulated by her "I'm sorry I can't. I need it."

"Aw." Ashley crosses her arms and makes a pouty face.

_Episode 4:_

**Pittymon**

"Let's up the stakes." Bryman says "If I win, I get the bike. But if you win…" he thinks about it "…you can have Ashley."

"Really?" Red smiles.

"Hey! You can't give me away like I'm some sort of object." Ashley glares.

"You're not?" Bryman asks, looking back at her.

"No one is being given away. The only stakes are win or loss." Red says and calls out his first poke'mon.

Charmander comes out "Charrrmander."

"Psh. That's the best you got? I got just the thing for that. Go, Diggy!" Bryan calls out Diglett.

"Diglett." Diggy smiles.

"Don't underestimate my diglett. He's cool. He's smokes." Bryan tells his rival.

"Charmander, scratch!" Red orders.

Charmander scratches Diggy and KO's it in one hit.

"Damn." Bryan recalls Diggy. "Silverchu it's your turn."

Silverchu steps out to battle.

"Charmander return." Red calls back Charmander and throws out another poke'ball.

Spinorak the bug poke'mon comes out.

"Ahhh!" Ashley screams and hides behind Radeg.

"What's your problem?" he asks.

"I'm terrified of bug poke'mon. I hate them!" she explains.

"All righty Silverchu, use your silver shock!" Bryan orders.

Silverchu turns to face his master "You can't just make up attacks."

"Hit that shiny with an ember, Charmander." Red orders, having called back Spinorak when the poke'squad wasn't looking.

"Charr!" Charmander attacks Silverchu with its fire attack.

"Oww. I hate battling." Silverchu cries in pain.

"Quit being a bitch and shock that thing." Bryan says "Or better yet blow out its fire. If the flame on its tail goes out it'll die."

"That's mean." Silverchu replies.

"Just do it. Blow it now!" Bryan angrily orders.

Silverchu sighs "You're the boss. Garrrr." He runs at Charmander and blows at its tail.

"Char?" the lizard scratches and flames Silverchu with fire.

Silverchu falls over, defeated.

"All right. Victory! Good job, Charmander." Red returns his poke'mon. "You battled hard…uh sir."

"The name is Bry-man, dick ass. And I was going easy on your stupid red ass." Bryman says.

"Hey aren't you Bryan?" Red asks.

"What! fuck you! I'm not that." Bryman denies.

"But Bryan-"

"Fuck you!" Bryman yells.

"Okay fine." Red shrugs.

"Hey didn't you just have out a Spinorak?" Radeg asks Red.

"Yeah. But I just called it for a second so he gets a work out. I'm trying to evolve my charmander right now." Red explains.

"I'm on my way to beat the Pewter gym leader." Bryan says "what about your lame ass?"

"I already won a boulder badge." Red holds it up for them to see, which sparkles "I just came back to the forest to catch more poke'mon. Well see ya guys later." He calls out his Spearow to fly over and help him spot poke'mon to catch and rides off on his bike.

"That guy is good." Ashley says.

"Fuck you, whore!" Bryman yells and then runs off with Silverchu running after.

"Bryman wait!" Radeg shouts and goes after him with Ashley and Pikachu following.

* * *

><p>Bryan enters the rocky canyon with his head lowered. 'I want more poke'mon' he thinks 'I haven't won a single battle. I can't win with only 2 poke'mon.'<p>

"Cheer up, Bryman." Silverchu pats the back of his leg.

"Why can't you be stronger? You're a Raichu for fuck's sake." Bryan screams.

"Hey that's Silverchu to you. And it's not my fault. I'm a pet. I evolved at like level 5. Give me a break." He says.

"Well it's time to stop fooling around. I'm gonna catch a new poke'mon. I don't care if it's a stupid Slowpoke!" he says.

The two stumble upon a Slowpoke laying down on a rock. "Sloww."

"Uhh I'll catch the next one." Bryan walks right by it.

Meanwhile Ashley and Radeg were searching for Bryman, just entering the canyon themselves.

"So I'll trade you my Magikarp for your Golbat. Or your Tropius. I'm not picky. Hehehe." Ashley smiles.

"I'm not stupid." Radeg says.

"Aw I was afraid of that." Ashley sighs.

The two humans and Pikachu walk through the canyon. But there was no sign of Bryman.

"He's nowhere to be found." Ashley says and sits down on a rock. Radeg does the same. They sit there for several minutes with their chins rested on the palms of their hands.

"So…" Radeg begins "wanna have sex?"

"Eh…not really." Ashley shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Pikachu sits on a rock watching a tent shake and hears moaning coming from inside. Pikachu sighs.<p>

Radeg's cock penetrates Ashley's vagina which hugs it tightly. She scratches his back as Radeg fucks her.

"Oh yeah that's it. That's it." Ashley moans.

Radeg paces himself, trying to make the session last for as long as it can, occasionally exploding with sudden speed increasing outburst, and then slowing down to a steady teasing pace, just to keep Ashley on edge.

"Your pussy is so tight. So soft." Radeg says as Ashley's vagina massages his penis.

"Your cock is so big." Ashley responds, and clenches Radeg's hair in her hand, and his shoulder in the other.

Night fall sets over the canyon, and the squad sleeps through the night…

* * *

><p>Bryan wakes up once the sun rises enough to hit his eyes. He had his cape on over him as a blanket. He puts his mask back on, making him Bryman again.<p>

"Wake up, lazy. It's time." Bryan shakes Silverchu awake.

"But I wanna go home and be a pet." Silverchu complains.

"Shut up!" Bryan walks further into the canyon. The two spot a wild Machop doing push-ups straight ahead.

"There's a poke'mon." Silverchu says.

"I've always wanted a Machop. Heh heh. He's no match for Diggy though." He throws the ball and out it comes.

"Again?" Silverchu rolls his eyes.

"Use mud slap, Diggy." Bryan orders.

Diglett slaps Machop…with mud, angering the superpower poke'mon.

"Chop!" Machop bangs its fists on the ground, repeatedly making contact with Diglett, who tries ducking underground, but isn't fast enough, as he gets whacked on the head over and over until eventually he KO's.

"Go Silverchu!" Bryan yells.

"You're mine, Machop." Silverchu walks up to him "wait aren't I weakened by fighting type-ahhh!"

Machop grabs Silverchu by the tail and spins him around and around in a seismic toss. And then releases his grip, sending Silverchu flying into a rock.

Machop laughs.

"I'll show you!" Bryan takes his plasma ray gun out of his bag and points it at Machop.

"Ma…" Machop sweat drops and runs away while Bryan fires shots at it.

"Mwahahaha." Bryan chases after him with his gun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ashley and Radeg were packing up their stuff to resume their search for Bryman. Ashley sticks all her belongings into her back pack and gets fully dressed.<p>

Radeg finishes packing the tent down and into his bag, and gets on his shoes.

"Well I'm ready." He says happily.

"Pika pika." Pikachu claps.

"Well…what's the rush?" Ashley asks.

"What do you mean?" Radeg raises an eyebrow.

"I mean…once we meet back up with that guy we'll all be stuck together for a while and I have some needs that need to be met." Ashley says with a wink. "I usually don't get these opportunities back home cause my parents are so strict."

"What opportunities? What kind of needs?" Radeg asks.

* * *

><p>The tent is set back up and once again Pikachu watches the disturbing movement and hears the unbearable sounds emitted from inside. He covers his ears.<p>

"Oh yeah, Ashley! Ride that cock." Radeg squeezes Ashley's thighs as she rides up and down his cock hard and fast. She has her hands on his chest for support and moans loudly as her pussy is penetrated.

Ashley's pussy slides up and down Radeg's 8 inch cock. Radeg slides his hands around Ashley's ass and squeezes it, slapping it for encouragement.

* * *

><p>Bryman stops running after the wild Machop once he realizes it's disappeared. "Where did you go, Machop?" he asks, disappointed.<p>

Silverchu makes his way over, limping and exhausted. "You're never gonna catch that thing, Bryman. It's too strong. Just go back and catch that Slowpoke."

"I can't…if I'm gonna beat the Pewter gym leader, and compete in the poke'mon league, and become the best trainer ever, I have to catch strong poke'mon. Even if they themselves are out of my league. I can't give up, Silverchu." Bryan says, dramatically, caught up in the emotional tide.

"Wow. I never knew you had such deep thoughts." Silverchu says, followed by a smile. He felt that he just learned something wonderful about his master.

"And plus all the bitches dig Machamp owners!" Bryan adds.

"Oh." Silverchu sweat drops.

"Every Machamp owner I know gets pussy. There's just something about a 4 armed muscular man looking poke'mon that drives the ladies wild." He says, picturing himself surrounded by a flood of beautiful big breasted naked women while his Machamp flexes all its biceps in the background on a pile of gold.

"Well every Pikachu owner I know has gotten laid too. Girls also like cute poke'mon." Silverchu informs him.

"I know. I'm gonna catch all the poke'mon that makes girls go ga-ga. For one of my goals is to also become the most do-able poke'mon trainer ever." Bryan reveals.

"You definitely got your priorities set." Silverchu smiles.

"I can see it now. All those bitches climbing over me like the bitches they are." Bryan laughs happily.

"Do you think you could find a female Pikachu for me to…be-friend?" Silverchu asks hopingly.

"And evolve into another Raichu, and paint her gold?" Bryan asks.

"No. I like a small…'bitch' as you say to dominate." Silverchu admits with a grin.

"I like you're thinking. The chibi the better."

"Ma-ma-ma." Machop laughs at them, appearing on a large rock, standing there with a goofy smile and his hands on his hips.

"There you are Machop." Bryan points up at him "I'm gonna make you Ma-bitch! Come down here and fight me. Man to migit-mon."

Machop yawns with his hand in front of his mouth, and then proceeds to do push-ups, clapping his hands together quickly every time he comes back up.

"Wow. Look at him, working out. That's hard core. I love you Machop!" Bryan shouts.

Silverchu scratches his own face "Don't flatter it or it won't respect you. Insult him. That's how you win over the bitches." Silverchu instructs.

"Well all right then." Bryman takes out his magic 8 ball "What should I do all knowing one?" he shakes it: Yes. "Ah once again it's wise beyond anything I could ever conjure up myself."

"How is 'Yes' a word of advice?" Silverchu asks, annoyed with his master's confusing logic.

"Hey Machop!" Bryan shouts.

Machop turns its gaze down to Bryman while he holds a giant round rock over his head.

"I happen to know Mr. Mime is way stronger than your scrawny ass." Bryan says.

"Chop?" Machop's face turns red with rage.

"And his dick is way bigger than your diglett dick." Bryan grins.

"Chop!" Machop throws the giant round rock at Bryan.

Bryman grabs Silverchu and jumps out of the way, avoiding the rock. "It's working, Silver!"

"How are you gonna catch it?" Silverchu asks.

"Go beat him up." Bryan points.

"I lost earlier. Remember? I'm weakened by fighting types. I don't even think I'm double digits when it comes to level. He's got to at least be level 20." Silverchu says, hiding behind his master's legs. "Plus Machops train in all style of martial arts. Just because I love the Karate kid doesn't mean I can fight."

"I guess it's up to me." Bryman takes a big breath and exhales. "Machop. I challenge you to a fist fight. Bring it on, shorty!"

"Machop!" Machop takes a step towards Bryman.

Bryman takes a step towards Machop. The wind blows by, throwing dust into the air. Silverchu watches the suspense build. Bryan glares at the fighting poke'mon, determined to add a third piece to his roster.

While he stares down the martial arts poke'mon, he remembers something he once heard somewhere…

"I can't be a good poet without rhymes, and you can't be a good trainer without catching more poke'mon."-Professor Oak.

"I think Eminem said that…" Bryan says.

"Ma!" Machop tires of waiting and charges.

"Ahhh!" Bryan charges at the poke'mon.

The two collide, and start throwing fists at each other, but only Machop was landing the punches until Bryan falls down, unable to get back up.

A few of his poke'balls fall out of his pants pockets on to the ground and roll away from him.

"Chop!" Machop wipes his hands together in accomplishment, and then turns, walking away.

Bryan sits up, tears building in his eyes. He takes off his mask and drops it on the ground.

Machop hears the quiet but noticeable noise and stops in his tracks.

"I'm a loser…I can't even catch a third poke'mon. I haven't won a single battle. I'm a failure." Bryan says, tears starting to stream down his face.

"Bryman…" Silverchu gently places a paw on his master's arm.

"I don't deserve that title. I'm not Bryman anymore." Bryan says with his head lowered. He wipes a tear from his cheek.

Machop turns around, listening intently to the conversation.

"Bryan, it's like your third day as a poke'mon trainer. It's just a rocky start. You'll get there." Silverchu says, trying to comfort his defeated master.

"No! I'm a pathetic nothing without a chance in the world. All I wanted was to show my parents I could prevail at something. I wanted to show my rival I can compete in this field. I wanted to show girls that I have something to be admired for. But, it's all over." Bryan sobs loudly while hitting the ground with his fists and feet.

Machop sighs and rolls his eyes. He walks over to one of Bryan's poke'balls and pretends to trip and fall out of pitty. "Maaaa." He falls over on a poke'ball and is transferred inside.

Bryan and Silverchu watch the poke'ball rattle back and forth for a minute…until it stops.

"I did it!" Bryan gets up, runs over and picks up the ball. "I caught Machop!"

"Uh, Bryan. Wrong ball." Silverchu says.

"Don't call me Bryan you stupid bitch!" Bryman kicks dirt in Silverchu's eyes. "I am Bryman! Super poke'mon extraordinaire. And I will beat all who oppose me." He picks up the rightful ball. "I shall call this new guy, Hunky."

"Great. I liked Bryan better. He wasn't delusional." Silverchu says to himself.

"Heyyy!" a familiar female voice echoes through the canyon.

"Bryman. Silverchu. There you guys are." Radeg says, as he and Ashley run over to them.

"Ahh." Bryan grabs his mask and puts it back on "Bout time." He says "We've been waiting here for you to catch up so I can show you my new kick ass poke'mon."

"Huh?" Radeg and Ashley tilt their heads together.

"Come on out, Hunky!" Bryman calls out Machop.

"Maaachop!" Hunky flexes his muscles.

"Congratulations, Bryman." Radeg says "and nice to meet you, Hunky." He shakes Hunky's hand "Strong grip."

"Maa." Hunky looks Ashley up and down and wraps his arms around her legs.

"Ahh. What's with him?" she asks.

Hunky begins to hump her leg.

"Ahhh! Get him off me!" Ashley screams, kicking her legs.

Bryman, Silverchu, and Radeg laugh together.

"He really likes you." Radeg says.

"Let him have his fun. There probably aren't too many female Machops around here." Bryman tells her.

"Easy for you to say. Pikachu help!" Ashley screams.

Pikachu wakes up with a yawn and jumps down from his spot on Ashley's back pack and zaps Machop with a thundershock.

Hunky shakes off the attack and takes a sigh of relief.

"It looks like he got what he wanted." Radeg points to the back of Ashley's knee.

"Ew gross! Carvanha come out and wash this stuff off!" Ashley calls out her savage poke'mon, who sprays her leg with water.

"Well this was fun." Bryman says with his hands on his hips.

"Hey looks it's the rock that looks like a long neck! We're going the right way! The way to Pewter City!" Radeg shouts while running over to the rock.

"Wait for us, babe." Ashley runs after him, followed by a very happy Bryan, Silverchu and of course Machop.

_To be continued…_

_Bryan got what he wanted. And so did Machop(wink). Together can they win a Boulder badge? Find out next time. _

_To find out sooner, use your "review" abilities that can be accessed below. There is no icon however for a standard signature review so you'll have to be creative and give your heart-felt opinion on the content of this episode. I hope it's positive…but if not, I'll live. I'm a big boy!_


	5. Rock and Lo'l

_Previously on Bryan's Poke'mon Adve'nture, Bryan lost to his rival. As a result he ran off by himself crying like a little girl. After an intense spread of battles, he was finally able to capture a competitive decent leveled Machop that got some action from Ashley's leg. And now the poke'squad has finally made it to Pewter City where Bryan's first gym match awaits…_

"There it is. Pewter City." Radeg says as he, Ashley, Pikachu, Bryman, and Silverchu walk to the edge of a rocky hill to see the outline of the city in front of them.

"I'm gonna make this town my bitch." Bryan says, determined.

"I hate all cities." Radeg says, crossing his arms.

"Why is that?" Ashley asks.

"I've been living in the forest away from civilization to avoid corruption, greed, and other revolting human attributes." He explains "I just couldn't take that world anymore so I set off to form my own. I just don't have the resources to fulfill such a dream."

"Aww hun." Ashley embraces Radeg in a hug.

"So are you staying behind like a bitch?" Bryan asks.

"I should. However…" Radeg turns to Bryman "I wouldn't want to miss witnessing you getting your ass handed to you."

"The only thing that's been handed to me was my class ass award a few years ago." Bryan replies.

"I'm saying that you're gonna get beaten so badly you'll probably go run off crying and bitching about how you're a failure and give up this whole poke'mon master fantasy." Radeg explains.

"I would never do that!" Bryan shouts.

Silverchu remembers back to only a few hours earlier when his master did just that after struggling to catch Machop.

_Episode 5_

**Rock and Lo'l**

The Poke'squad enters the city and heads straight for the poke'mon center to heal their poke'mon to full strength.

"Remind me to go to the poke'mart to buy a master ball. I plan on catching a Mewtwo or something." Bryan tells his friends.

"I'll remind you to go to the bike shop to get me a new bike." Ashley crosses her arms.

"Are you crazy? Those things are expensive. I only got like 15 bucks." Bryan tells her.

"Then you better save up. Cause I'm not gonna stop following you until you buy me a new bike." She says.

"Fine. I'll battle for money once I win a gym badge."

"So Nurse Joy…" Radeg says to the nurse, away from his friends "what are you doing after work?"

"I was just gonna go home and catch a new episode of Celadon Housewives." She answers.

"Maybe you want to go out for something to eat. I'd love to show a beautiful goddess what she's worthy of and how she should be treated." Radeg winks.

"Ohh." Joy blushes and smiles.

"Okay enough of that." Ashley grabs Radeg's ear with her fingers and pulls him away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Radeg breaks loose from his grip.

"That's not loyalty." Ashley tells him.

"Loyalty? What are you talking about?" Radeg raises an eyebrow.

"Loyal to me." She explains.

"When did you ever say we were exclusive? All we did was fool around a couple times. That doesn't mean I've submitted myself to slavery." Radeg says.

"But..." Ashley frowns.

"I like you Ashley. But I'm not gonna screw the same pussy over and over. I like variety…" he tells her.

"Ugh." Ashley turns around and storms out of the center.

"Where is she going?" Bryan asks.

"She'll be back." Radeg tells him.

"Here are your poke'mon." Joy announces.

Chansey wheels out a cart with 11 poke'balls on it in addition to Pikachu and Silverchu sitting on top.

"All right. It's time for the first step towards glory." Bryan collects his balls.

"Pika pi chu?" Pikachu tilts his head.

"Uh she went for a walk. You're gonna chill with us for a while." Radeg tells Pikachu.

"Chuu." Pikachu shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Bryan and Radeg approach the Pewter Gym with their electric rodents.<p>

"Are you ready to lose?" Radeg asks.

"You're about to find out…" Bryan shakes his magic 8 ball "Am I gonna lose this gym battle?"

Result: looks good

"That doesn't answer the question." Radeg says, reading the answer off the ball.

"It clearly means I'm gonna win. Now stand back and watch." Bryan opens the door to the gym and walks inside to darkness.

"Why is it so dark?" Silverchu asks.

A light from above shines on to a platform where a male in his early twenties with dark skin, spiky hair, and tiny slim eyes sits. "Are you here to challenge me to a gym match?" he asks

"You bet my hot ass I am." Bryan says, clenching a fist.

"I'm Forrest Slate, the Pewter City gym leader. Are you a gym challenge virgin?" he asks.

"No. I've fucked plenty of girls." Bryan answers.

"No I mean, forget it. It will be a 3 on 3 battle. No time limit. Let the match begin!" Forrest calls out his first poke'mon.

Geodude comes out "Dude!"

"Okay then. Hunky, this is what you trained for. Goo!" Bryan calls out his new team addition.

"Maaachop. Chop!" Hunky flexes.

"Rock throw, Geodude!" Forrest orders.

"Geo…dude dude." Geodude picks up rocks from a pile and hurls them at Hunky, who carefully dodges back and forth between the rocks while making his way closer to Geodude.

"Punch it, Hunky!" Bryan shouts.

"Chop!" Hunky punches Geodude in the face.

"Geodude, use your hook shot!" Forrest yells.

"Quick Hunky grab that rock dude." Bryan orders.

"Chop!" Hunky grabs Geodude by the hand and throws him against a large rock.

"Now use low kick!" Bryan shouts.

"Chop chop!" Hunky kicks Geodude, knocking it out.

"Nice." Forrest returns Geodude. "Let's see it beat this one."

Sandslash comes out of his poke'ball. "Slash!"

"Chop it, Hunky!" Bryan yells.

"Dodge and use fury swipes." Forrest orders.

Sandslash dodges the attack and uses its fury swipes, which Machop takes a lot of damage from.

"Now sandstorm." Forrest calls.

"Slash!" Sandslash creates a sandstorm, causing damage and making visibility difficult for Machop.

"Finish it with needles."

"Sand…slash!" Sandslash fires needles from its back, KO-ing Machop.

"Hunky!" Bryan rushes to his unconscious poke'mon. "I love you." He kisses Machop on the lips and returns him. "All righty then. Your turn, Diggy." He throws out his ball.

"Diglett." Diglett comes out happily.

Radeg scratches his own face "Diglett is so useless, Bryman."

"You're useless!" Bryan shouts back "Now use dig, Diggy."

Diglett digs underground.

"You use dig too, Sandslash and find that mole!" Forrest orders.

Sandslash digs its way underground where it quickly finds Diglett and beats the crap out of it. Diggy re-emerges from the earth with X's for eyes.

"Shit!" Bryan calls back Diglett. "Okay, Silverchu. Go kick that 'mouse' poke'mon's ass."

"Bring it on, Sandbitch." Silverchu runs on to the field.

"Return, Sandslash." Forrest retreats Sandslash and calls out another poke'mon.

Primeape comes out of the ball looking angry and ready to fight "Prrrrimeape!"

Silverchu shrieks "Call me back. Call me back." He says, looking to Bryman.

"Quit being a pansie. It's just a ferocious temperamental monkey poke'mon." Bryan says.

"You know what to do, Primeape." Forrest says.

"Prrrrimeape!" Primeape beats the living shit out of Silverchu to the mouse's painful screams.

Bryan runs over and picks up Silverchu in his arms. "Silverchu…"

"Come back when you're good enough to challenge a gym leader." Forrest returns Primeape and sits back down on his platform. The lights turn back off.

* * *

><p>Bryan and Radeg find themselves back at the poke'mon center following Bryan's brutal loss to Forrest. Bryan sits on a bench against the wall, thinking hard about his loss. His poke'mon weren't strong enough to take on the gym leader.<p>

"Cheer up, Bryman." Radeg walks up to him with an unopened soda can and hands it to him.

Bryan takes the can "But I got destroyed."

"That's part of being a poke'mon trainer." Radeg tells him "This makes you what? 0-3?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bryan yells.

"Sorry sorry. But maybe some anger would do you good. Sometimes a person's mood can effect out comes. You need a different attitude next time you battle Forrest. And maybe some stronger poke'mon too."

"But all I got are these weak ass poke'mon." Bryan lowers his head. "Can I borrow some of yours? Like that flying fruit dinosaur?"

"No, Bryman." Radeg sighs "You'll never gain any real experience if you don't do it on your own. Only then can you learn how to evolve your own method and strategies. Plus aint no one touching my poke'mon."

"See it's reasons like this which make you useless. I want to win a badge damn it!" Bryan pouts.

"Quit bitching." A familiar female voice says.

"Huh?" Bryan and Radeg turn their heads to see Ashley leaning against the soda machine in the center waiting room.

"Quit bitching about your problems and do something about them. Go train your poke'mon. You can't just walk into a fight with experienced trainers and realistically expect to win without having any real experience yourself. You have to win a battle first." Ashley tells him.

"What makes you so sure?" Bryan asks angrily, getting up and getting into her face.

"Well my dad is a poke'mon master. Maybe I know a little something about the subject." She says.

"I'll show you. I'll go out and get a badge all by myself." Bryan storms away and then stops at the door. He turns around "Bitch!" he walks out.

"He's such a dumbass." She shakes her head "So Radeg I…" Ashley turns to Radeg but he's not there anymore. He was at the counter talking to Nurse Joy. Ashley sighs at the sight.

"My shift is over now. I'll take that date." Joy says.

"Great!" Radeg exclaims. He clears his throat "I mean terrific. It won't be long until I'm in your bed." He winks with a smirk

"Do you really expect it to be that easy?" Joy asks, putting on her coat and giving Radeg an 'are you serious?' look.

Radeg just smiles.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, Radeg! Oh yes fuck me!" Joy screams and moans as Radeg fucks her pussy with his big cock.<p>

Radeg grips Joy's hips as he thrusts back and forth hard and fast. Joy's bed shakes as she gets pounded like she's never been before.

Joy's moaning woke the neighbors in her apartment complex. Some of them even called the police, thinking a woman was getting tortured somewhere since this was such a peaceful mostly innocent complex.

A couple lies in bed overhearing the commotion. "Why don't you ever fuck me like that?" the woman asks her husband.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn loose." He answers.

An officer Jenny called to the scene hears the sounds outside "Well somebody knows how to use it." she says to herself

Radeg continues to drill Joy's pussy, bringing her to multiple orgasms over the course of his performance. The pitch of his moans escalated as he reached a climax. He busts his load and pulls out. Once again he removes the condom, ties up the end, and writes 'Pewter Joy' on it for safe keeping.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Bryan walked the streets of Pewter City with Silverchu by his side, contemplating what to do in order to increase his chances of winning a gym match. The conflict dumbfounded him. How was he to gain experience?<p>

"What should I do, Silverchu?" he asks his loyal starter.

"I have no idea, Bryman. I'm a pet for freak's sake. And I never watched those poke'mon battles on T.V. It just wasn't my thing." Silverchu replies.

Bryan sighs. "At a time like this there's only one being I can turn to." He pulls something out of his pocket. "Oh magic 8 ball am I even worthy of being a poke'mon trainer? Is this my destiny?" he shakes it…

Result: No

"Ehhh I'll try again. Double or nothing." He says, shaking it again.

Result: looks good.

"Yes! I knew I could count on you 8 ball." He kisses it and puts it back in my bag. "Well I think I've got all the advice I need now."

"But…you haven't gained any sense of wisdom or experience." Silverchu reminds him.

"Who needs experience when you have a complete lack of understanding?" Bryan asks.

Silverchu did not even respond. That statement was too dumb to reply to.

"Hey Batman!" a woman calls.

"Huh?" Bryan and Silverchu turn around to see Team Rocket.

"Give us your talking Raichu." James demands.

"Or else we'll get nasty." Skitty threatens.

"Okay two things." Bryan holds out his hand with 2 fingers up. "One, my name is Bryman. And two, this is not a Raichu. It's a Silverchu."

"Yes a rare valuable shiny silver Raichu that we'd love to give to our boss." Jessie says.

"So hand it over or we'll make life really dangerous for you." Skitty says.

"Why don't you give that talking pink cat thing to your boss?" Bryan asks.

"Because he's so cute and adorable. Yes he is." Jessie cuddles Skitty.

"Hey not now. We got work to do." Skitty breaks free of Jessie's grip.

"Go Vileplume!" James calls out his flower poke'mon.

"Golbat you too." Jessie calls it out.

"Shit! Come on Silverchu step up to the plate." Bryan tells him.

"But I can't do this by myself." Silverchu says.

"All right fine. You lazy bitch." Bryan throws a poke'ball and out comes Hunky.

"Machop!" he flexes his muscles and then sees Jessie, proceeding to look her up and down, followed by running at her and humping her leg.

"Ahhh!" Jessie screams "Get it off me!"

"Come here, sicko!" Skitty tackles Hunky.

"Chop!" Hunky angrily punches Skitty in the face, knocking him out.

"Golbat, bite this pervert." Jessie orders.

Golbat flies down to bite Machop, but he jumps out of the way and uses his hands to grab the top of Golbat's head and throw him down at the ground.

"Shock it, Silver!" Bryan yells.

"Rai…Silver-chu!" Silver thundershocks Golbat, knocking it out.

"Oh shit, look at you go, boy!" Bryan high fives Silver.

"Stop standing there Vileplume and use poison powder." James orders.

"Vileplume." Vileplume uses poison powder on Silver.

"Now mega drain!" James demands.

"Vile!" it mega drains Silver, weakening it further.

"Kick that bitch, Hunky!" Bryan shouts.

Machop does as told and kicks, chops, and punches Vileplume till it's defeated.

"Way to go, Hunky. I'll find you some Machop pussy somewhere for sure." Bryan tells him.

"Chop!" Hunky grins and rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"Not so fast. Go Granbull!" Jessie calls out the 'fairy?' poke'mon.

"That's one ugly mother fucker." Bryan says, checking out the poke'mon.

Granbull charges into Hunky and Silver.

"They need help." Bryan realizes. "Go Diggy. Step it up!" he calls out his Diglett. "Use dig!"

"Diglett." Diglett digs underground.

Granbull tackles Silverchu, knocking him out.

"Machop!" Hunky grabs Granbull from behind and holds him still.

"Granbull!" it tries to break free.

"Now Diggy!" Bryan yells.

Diggy comes up again and again, repeatedly ramming Granbull from underneath as Hunky keeps it immobilized.

Granbull falls over defeated.

Jessie returns it. "You won this round. But you'll see us again." Jessie and her team runs off.

Bryan sighs "So what am I gonna do about gaining experience?"

"Uh Bryman, I think you just did by beating those guys." Silver explains.

"Really? Then tomorrow we'll head back to the gym and get a badge." Bryan clenches his fist.

* * *

><p>The following morning, an officer Jenny knocks on an apartment complex door. Joy opens the door.<p>

"Is there a problem?" she asks.

"I was told there was a disturbance here last night." Jenny explains.

"Oh. That was probably just me and my…friend." Joy blushes.

Radeg walks up shirtless "Good morning, officer." He smiles at her.

"I need to take you in for questioning." Jenny tells him.

"About what?" Radeg raises an eyebrow and lifts his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Radeg grips Jenny's waist tightly in his hands as he thrusts back and forth, railing her pussy with his cock. Jenny moans as she gets the pounding of a life time.<p>

"Oh Jenny you're so tight." Radeg moans.

"I've been a bad girl." Jenny moans "Spank me." She orders.

Radeg spanks Jenny's ass as he fucks her

* * *

><p>Bryan, Ashley, and their rodent poke'mon sit at the poke'mon center, eating breakfast and waiting for the third member of their squad.<p>

"And then and then he humped Jessie's leg." Bryan says, telling Ashley the story about last night "It was awesome. He didn't get to finish like he did with you though."

"Gross. You need to train that thing." Ashley says.

"He's just doing what comes naturally." Bryan tells her and takes a bite of his Egg McMuffin from McDonalds. "I'm lovin it." he winks to you(the reader) and a little yellow M appears at the bottom of your screen/monitor.

"I'm pretty sure that Machop is just trying to show dominance. Why would it try to breed with female humans?" Ashley asks.

"I don't care what his reason is. I just know it's funny." Bryan laughs.

"Only because it's not happening to you. Asshole." Ashley turns away.

"Hey guys." Radeg says, walking into the center "I got your message. Let's go to the gym."

"Where have you been?" Ashley asks, upset.

"Out with some friends." Radeg winks at Bryman.

"Are you implying that we've been sex-ing with each other?" Bryan asks, offended.

"No. I've been out nailing chicks." Radeg explains.

"You're such a…whatever. Let's go." Ashley gets up and walks away.

"Women. We'd be much better off without them." Bryan says, shaking his head.

"Whoa whoa. Let's not get crazy. Without women who would we fuck?" Radeg asks.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Never mind. Let's go." Bryan and the rest of his team make their way to the gym.

* * *

><p>The poke'squad enters the gym where Forrest is waiting on his platform again. This time he's reading the newspaper.<p>

"Back so soon?" he asks.

"I'm a lot stronger now. This time you're going down." Bryan warns.

"All right. 3 on 3 like last time. Go Primeape." Forrest calls out his pig monkey poke'mon.

"Bryman doesn't have any poke'mon that can beat that thing." Ashley says quietly to Radeg.

"Yeah I know. But it sure is fun to watch him get his ass kicked." Radeg laughs.

"What did you say about my ass?" Bryan asks, turning around to see his squad.

"Nothing. Just call out a poke'mon." Radeg tells him.

"Okay. Hunky show em what you got." He throws the ball.

"Chop!" Hunky stares down the Primeape which immediately charges at him.

Hunky leaps up directly over Primeape, avoiding the charge and punches the top of its head.

"Seismic toss!" Bryan shouts.

Hunky grabs Primeape's arm and spins it around and around, throwing it into a large rock. Primeape gets back up and repeatedly punches Hunky in the chest.

"Use your low kick!" Bryan yells.

"Chop!" Machop kicks Primeape's feet, knocking it off balance and then karate chops it, knocking it out. Hunky stands on top of the unconscious Primeape while flexing.

Forrest returns his poke'mon. "Show boating will lead you down the path of failure." He calls out his next poke'mon.

A Rhyhorn comes out, ready for battle "Rhyy!"

"And now Machop is gonna die." Radeg says.

"Who stands the best chance against it?" Ashley asks.

"Nothing he has." Radeg replies.

"Return, Hunky." Bryan recalls his poke'mon. "It's your turn Rocky." He throws a poke'ball.

Out comes a Graveler. "Graveler!"

"Huh?" Radeg's eyes widen.

"When did he get that?" Ashley asks.

"Take down, Rhyhorn!" Forrest orders.

Rhyhorn charges at Graveler.

"Earthquake, Rocky!" Bryan commands.

"Graveler!" Rocky pounds the field, creating an earthquake that stalls Rhyhorn and inflicts damage.

"Now toss rocks at it with your rock toss." Bryan orders.

"Grav!" Rocky picks up rocks from the stage and hurls them at Rhyhorn, knocking it unconscious.

"Yee-haw!" Bryan celebrates.

"Good job. But now is the real test." Forrest returns Rhyhorn and calls out his next poke'mon.

"Awwwn." A giant menacing Onix comes out.

"Ah shit." Bryan sweat drops.

"Harden, Onix." Forrest orders. Onix hardens its body.

"Rock tumble, Rocky." Bryan commands.

Graveler uses its rock tumble but doesn't seem to be very effective.

"Bind it now!" Forrest orders.

Onix binds Graveler and quickly throws it against a wall and then smashes it with its tail, knocking Rocky out.

"Damn it." Bryan returns Graveler and calls Hunky back out.

"Maa…" Hunky sweat drops at the sight of the near 30 foot poke'mon. "Chop chop." Hunky holds out his hands for peace.

"Smack that thing, Onix." Forrest demands.

"Awwwn!" Onix smacks Hunky with its tail, KO-ing Machop.

Bryan returns Hunky and contemplates his next move. 'I can't use Silver.' He thinks 'Electric attacks have no effect on rock poke'mon. I guess my only shot is to go underground. Shit.' "Okay Diggy. I'm counting on you." He throws out Diglett.

"Diglett."

"Go under, Diggy!" Bryan yells. Diggy does as instructed.

"My Onix can dig too ya know." Forrest informs him.

"I'm not planning on staying under. Come on up Diggy." Bryan orders.

Diglett pops its head back up.

"Tackle it, Onix." Forrest orders.

Onix lunges down at the tiny poke'mon.

"Dodge!" Bryan shouts.

Diglett digs back into the ground, resulting in a missed tackle. The poke'mon keep repeating this action, eventually leading to a large metal beam above to break loose and fall on top of Onix, knocking it out cold.

"Onix!" Forrest runs over to comfort his defeated poke'mon.

"I did it! I'm a fucking genius. I thank the 8 ball god for this victory." Bryan pats Diggy on the head.

"Did that really just happen?" Ashley asks, stunned and annoyed.

"Well you gotta admit. That was damn entertaining." Radeg says with a satisfied smile.

"I don't normally give out badges when something like this happens. Especially since nothing like this has ever happened before. But I think you deserve this." Forrest hands Bryan a boulder badge.

"Thank you. I shall lick it every night before I go to sleep. I promise." Bryan says, and shakes the hand of a frightened Forrest.

* * *

><p>Bryan and his poke'squad exit Pewter City having had a very amusing time during their stay. Bryan polishes his new badge.<p>

"Hey, Bryman. Where did you get that Graveler? You didn't have it yesterday." Ashley notices.

"I…" Bryan thinks about it "I caught it early this morning before you guys woke up. There it was just minding its own business when wham! I caught it with my new-found skill and strength." He reveals

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

Bryan walks through a neighborhood in Pewter City earlier that morning with Silverchu when he spots a deserted poke'ball resting on a chair in someone's front yard.

"Cool an abandoned poke'mon. Mine now!" Bryan exclaims, and runs over to grab it.

"I don't think you should be stealing." Silverchu tells him, worried.

"You need to hold that silver tongue of yours before I have Hunky machop it off." Bryan threatens and takes the poke'ball and stuffs it into his pocket. "Now let's go get some Mickey-D's. There's nothing better than an egg McMuffin and a caramel ice coffee." He winks at you again and walks off with Silver.

Shortly after the owner of the house and the Graveler walks out his door. It's none other than Brock Slate, the former Pewter City gym leader. "Hey where did my Graveler go?" he wonders.

* * *

><p>"So where is the next gym?" Bryan asks.<p>

"In Cerulean City…my home town." Ashley says, getting nervous.

"Cool let's go." Bryan throws his fist in the air happily, marching on to their next destination…when suddenly some woman came running up to them.

"Hey wait!" she shouts.

"Huh?" the squad turns around.

"Are you Radeg?" she asks.

"Uh…yeah. What's up?" Radeg asks, confused.

"Were you with a Nurse Joy at the 'Massey' apartment complex last night?" she asks.

Radeg smiles "I sure was."

"Okay well you see…my husband doesn't satisfy me anymore…" she says with a nervous smile.

"Where is this going?" Bryan was confused.

Cut to the bed of the woman's apartment where she's getting nailed by Radeg and his big penis, penetrating and scraping her vaginal walls. She squeezes his shoulders in his hands and wraps her legs around his lower body.

She moans loudly and screams out words of encouragement that once again register phone calls to 911 from the neighbors.

_To be continued…_

_Oh that Radeg and his sex god status. That part of his character is based on me actually. Wink wink ladies. But no it's not. Frown frown ladies. However his "member's" size IS based on me and that's true ladies. Grin grin. Anyways enough about my big dick. But if you want to know more about it and read the next chapter of the poke'squad's journey then review please! Reviews keep me motivated._


	6. Freemour the Scientist

_If you recall, last time Bryan won himself his first gym badge in Pewter City with some help from his newly acquired stolen Graveler and some luck-slash-cheap building construction that lead to a steel beam breaking loose and knocking out the opposing Onix. Also Radeg bagged himself three different chicks thanks to his irresistible charm and incredible skills in the sack. Now the squad continues forward to their next destination._

The Poke'squad comes across a sign directing them to the next town. It says "Cerulean City' with an arrow pointing East. Below in the bottom right hand corner in small writing says 'Gary was here. Ash is a loser'

"I wonder how old this graffiti is." Ashley says.

"From the looks of the ware and deterioration…I'd say this writing dates back to 1998." Radeg theorizes.

"I'm gonna make my own contribution." Bryan pulls out a sharpie and writes on the bottom left hand corner: Bryman was here. The world can suck my dick.

"Good job, Bryman. You ruined a classic." Ashley says angrily "The other statement is historical evidence of my dad's poke'mon journey and on-going feud with former rival and current professor, Gary Oak."

"Yeah well…" Bryan thinks of what to say "this statement is…historical evidence of…my journey, and on-going feud with the whole fucking planet."

"Whatever. You ruin everything. Just for that I'm gonna make you buy a new sign now too or I'll rat you out to law enforcement." Ashley threatens.

"Aw, you bitch." Bryan says sadly and lowers his head in shame.

"So…how you doing, Pikachu?" Silverchu randomly asks out of boredom.

"Pika pi pikachu."

"Let's deal with this later, companions." Radeg says "Shall we be going?"

"Yes. On to the next poor unsuspecting whore-town." Bryan says with a fist in the air.

"Actually Cerulean City outlawed prostitution thirty years ago. However their unemployment rate is high so yes they are poor." Radeg informs with his index finger extended.

"What's the rush guys? We don't need to go straight there do we?" Ashley asks, nervously.

"Of course we do. That poor whore-less town is waiting for me." Bryan tells her.

"But we should take a detour through those mountains." Ashley points North to an array of many mountains. "You can catch more poke'mon and get more training and experience. You can't rush straight into your next gym battle. As you move up the gym leaders get tougher. And besides I can't show up back home having only caught one poke'mon. I'll be cast out. Pun not intended."

"I don't get it." Bryan says.

"I'm a water trainer. I come from a water poke'mon background. My mom fishes." Ashley explains, and holds out one of the custom Misty lures her mom gave her.

"I don't understand this girl lingo. How bout you, Domo?" Bryan asks Radeg.

"Please don't refer to me by my hat." Radeg says, turning his 'Domo' hat backwards.

"Can we please just go through the damn mountains?" Ashley screams.

"Okay okay fine." Bryan says and the squad resumes their journey.

_Episode 6:_

**Freemour the Scientist**

The poke'squad makes their way in between the mountains, keeping an eye out for wild poke'mon to catch and battle.

"I hope some of those hot picnicker girls are hanging around here." Radeg says, looking left and right.

"Why are you still traveling with us, Radeg?" Ashley asks "I thought you were just showing Bryman the way to Pewter City."

"I've decided to hang with you guys. My new motivation is to explore as many beautiful women as I can across Kanto and beyond." Radeg explains.

"That's disgusting." Ashley crosses her arms.

"There's nothing wrong with exploration and being a little promiscuous." Radeg replies.

"Stop being boring, guys." Bryan says, leading the squad "you're boring away all the poke'mon."

"Oh I'm sorry, Bryman." Ashley sarcastically says "What should we be talking about instead?"

"You can talk about my ass." Bryan answers.

"Why would we do that? We've never even seen your ass and even if we did we-" as Ashley goes on, Bryan lifts his cape for his companions to get a look at his ass, highlighted by his tight blue spandex pants. "Oh my god that is a nice ass…" Ashley blushes "I mean, yeah whatever. I've seen better."

"Even I have to admit I'm a little turned on." Radeg says, examining the ass.

"That was just a free sample." Bryan lowers his cape "next one's gonna cost ya."

_One hour later…_

The squad had been walking through the mountains with no sign of any other life, poke'mon or human. And now they didn't know where they were or how to get out.

"Are we lost?" Ashley asks.

"Well the sun is setting over there in the west and we need to be going east." Radeg says.

"Oh my god we're doomed!" Bryan shouts, starting to panic.

"Bryman relax." Radeg says "Look east is-"

"Wait I know how to solve this." Bryan takes out the 8 ball "Are we lost and doomed to spend eternity living in these hell forsaken mountains for the rest of our lives?" he shakes it.

Result: most likely.

"Nooooo! Oh my god we're trapped here. And it's all Ashley's fault." Bryan curls up on the ground in a fetal position.

"Didn't you hear Radeg? All we need to do is go that way." Ashley points in the appropriate direction.

"But the 8 ball. It knows no wrong." Bryan says.

"Fuck the 8 ball!" Ashley yells.

Bryan gasps "Quiet or you'll anger it." Bryan covers the side of the 8 ball with his hands as if it had ears.

"You're a retard." Ashley turns around with her arms crossed.

"You're a big fat bitch." Bryan argues.

"To be fair why don't you ask the ball to be sure." Radeg suggests, finding entertainment in the two's arguing.

"Good idea. Is Ashley a big fat bitch?" Bryan shakes the ball: Sorry no. "Aw. Well…is she at least a normal sized bitch?" he shakes it again: Yes "Yes! In your face bitch!" he shoves the ball in Ashley's face.

"Fuck. You!" Ashley swipes the ball from his hand and throws it as far as she can away from them.

"Magic!" Bryan runs after it "Will I find you?" he shouts, knowing that it will be shaken up when he gets to it.

Awhile later after a long search, Bryan returns to his squad. "I found it. But when I checked his answer it said 'No' so I got really worried and started crying, but then I realized he was just testing my faith."

"You've assigned your magic 8 ball a gender?" Radeg asks.

"Yeah it's kind of like god. People don't know if he's a man or woman but like most people I call him a guy." Bryan says.

"Have you ever considered that you might be worshiping a false man made creation?" Radeg asks.

"God or the 8 ball?" Bryan asks.

"Okay guys enough. Let's get back on track." Ashley says, walking in between the two.

And with that the poke'squad resumes their journey through the mountains when they spot an older man in a dirty white lab coat loading rocks into a sack.

"Excuse us sir, but do you live around here?" Ashley asks.

"Oh my god. People! Thank goodness!" the man says, hugging everybody, including the rodent poke'mon in one big embrace. "you must save me." he gets down on his knees.

"From what?" Radeg asks.

"From the Clefairy." the man says.

"Huh?" the squad tilts their heads in unison

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seymour the scientist. At least I used to be. Then I volunteered to live amongst the Clefairy here at Mt. Moon to expand my research and unlock the mysteries of their origins. But it wasn't long before they enslaved me and forced me to do all their bidding. I've been stuck here for nearly 30 years." he finishes with sobbing.

"That's horrible." Ashley says.

"All I've heard for the last 26 years is clefaaaaairy. Clefaaairy." Seymour sobs "and sometimes clefaaable. But mostly clefairy. Mostly clefaiiiiry." Seymour sobs into Ashley's chest while she pats him nervously on the back.

"It'll be okay." she tells him.

"What a little bitch." Bryan says, unamused by this guy.

"Bryman have some compassion." Ashley shoots him a glare.

"He's right. He's riiight." Seymour sobs louder. "you have really nice tits." he says with his face buried in them. "do people still call them that?"

"Okay enough." Ashley pushes him away.

"Perhaps we could free you?" Radeg offers.

"That would be terrific." Seymour says with sparkling eyes.

"Hold on, Domo. Let's ask the great one." Bryan once again pulls out the 8 ball. "Should we rescue this Clefairy lover?" he shakes it: Sorry no. "Looks like we can't."

"Oh." Seymour sobs.

"Fuck the ball, Bryaman. We're gonna help this guy." Ashley says, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, kids. When I get out of here I'll give you all the rocks you want." he says.

"Uhhh we don't really have any use for that in the real world." Radeg says.

"What about moon stones? It's all I got." Seymour says.

"That's okay. The satisfaction of freeing a person from slavery is all we need." Ashley smiles.

"Aw, but I want the rocks." Bryan says disappointed.

"Clefaaairy. Clefaaairy."

"Oh my god. The clefairys are coming. Hide quick." Seymour rushes back to loading his sack with rocks while the poke'squad takes cover behind some large boulders nearby.

A crowd of Clefairys walk over to Seymour and take him back to their home inside Mt. Moon.

The poke'squad comes out of hiding.

"We have to save Seymour." Ashley says.

"Why? Do you like him?" Bryan asks with a wink.

"What? No. it's just the right thing to do. He's being held captive by poke'mon." Ashley replies.

"Do you want to fuck him?" Bryan asks with laughter.

"Listen you stupid little shit we're rescuing Seymour!" she yells in his face while grasping his Laker jersey in her hands.

"Okay fine. Now get out of my face. Your breath smells like tooth paste. Gross." Bryan says, disgusted, trying to turn away.

"You're retarded." Ashley lets go of him "and unsanitary."

"At least I don't want to have sex with a 50 year old nerd." Bryan laughs again.

Ashley picks up a large rock and hits Bryan over the head with it, knocking him out.

"You didn't answer his question." Radeg says with a smile.

Ashley inflicts the same damage on Radeg's head with a large rock, which knocks him out, where he falls next to Bryan's unconscious body.

"Wow maybe that 8 ball was right. You are a bitch." Silverchu says.

"Say what?" Ashley screams, still holding the rock.

"Bryman's real name is Bryan! Please don't kill me." Silver shields his face with his paws

* * *

><p>A few hours later the guys woke up to darkness as night had fallen. It was up to them to concoct a plan to save Seymour from the Clefairy's evil clutches.<p>

"So does anyone have an idea?" Ashley asks.

"I have a plasma ray gun. I'll just shoot em all. Pow pow." Bryan says while gesturing his hand like a gun.

"Absolutely not, Bryman. I'm with Green Peace and I don't tolerate poke'mon violence." Radeg says.

"Aren't you a poke'mon trainer?" Ashley asks him.

"No. I used to be." he answers.

"But you've been making your poke'mon fight since I've been around." Ashley reminds him. "and plus you had your Houndour kill a Farfetchd that you later ate."

"This is isn't important. Look, we'll create a diversion with our poke'mon and go in for the rescue." Radeg says.

"And then I shoot them all right?" Bryan asks.

"I would ignore you, but the odds are your defected brain would interpret that as confirmation to use your gun later." Radeg says.

The poke'squad makes their way down the trail to Mt. Moon and fine the cave containing the clefairy. Once inside, they look over a rocky ledge down below to a lighted den where a bunch of Clefairy are sitting at a table made out of rocks. They were apparently having dinner, surrounded by an array of many different fruits.

"Figures they're eating fruit. Clefairy is like the gayest poke'mon there is." Bryan says quietly "the word fairy is right in its name."

"Shut up. This is serious." Ashley tells him.

"Look. There's Seymour." Radeg points down at a large cage concealing the helpless scientist inside.

"And look they've enslaved a Marill too." Ashley points to a female Marill walking around the table passing out drinks on a flat rock.

As Marill walks by one of the Clefairys, it smacks her on the butt. "Marill!" she shrieks and glares at the Clefairy. But she can do nothing to defend herself.

"That's horrible. Poor Marill." Ashley says with a frown.

"All right let's bring out our weapons." Radeg says.

Bryan pulls out a sword and his plasma ray gun.

"No you idiot." Radeg smacks the objects out of his hands.

"Hey I was just taking them out of my bag so I could get out my poke'balls." Bryan tells him.

"It's Ashley time. Behold the power of water poke'mon." Ashley calls out Carvanha and Magikarp. The two fish poke'mon just flop around. "Ehh but they're kinda useless on land." she recalls them "Well I still got Pikachu."

Pikachu lies on the ground sleeping soundly. He snores.

"What's wrong with your pikachu? It's a Snor-chu." Bryan says, laughing. "It's parents were a Snorlax and a Pikachu."

"He's like 300 years old in Pikachu years. Give him a break." Ashley explains.

Bryan calls out his Machop, who comes out flexing "Chop!"

"Heyy Hunky. What's up bro?" Bryan fist bumps Hunky.

"Come on out guys." Radeg calls out two poke'mon: Golbat and Murkrow. "All right you two, I want you to go distract those Clefairy. Move out." he orders.

Golbat and Murkrow fly down over the edge and start to shriek, which startles the Clefairy. They look up to see the two flying poke'mon circling the area. The Clefairy start to jump up and down with anger, chanting their names.

While the Clefairy are distracted, the squad makes their way down to the bottom of the den. Once there they spot Seymour in the cage at the opposite end of their post. The hoard of clefairys were in between them.

"Hmm." Radeg rubs his chin "We have to figure out a way to go un-detected through-"

"Go kick some fairy ass, Hunky!" Bryan shouts.

Hunky runs out into the middle of the action and leaps on to the table, stunning the Clefairy.

"Clefairy?"

"Ma!" Hunky sticks his hand in the air and gestures a signal directed at Bryan.

"Catch, son!" Bryan throws a blue Ipod Hunky's way, which Machop catches.

"What the hell?" Radeg raises an eyebrow.

Hunky unravels the earphones and plugs the ear pieces into his ears and finds a song to play. "Maa" he smiles and plays his song of choice, and starts bobbing his head to the music and punching the air to warm himself up.

The Clefairys look on with confusion and amazement as Machop dances.

_Yeek yeek woop woop! why you all in my ear?_  
><em>Talking a whole bunch of shit<em>  
><em>That I ain't trying to hear!<em>  
><em>Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!<em>  
><em>Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!<em>  
><em>Yeek yeek woop woop! I ain't playing around!<em>  
><em>Make one false move I'll take ya down<em>  
><em>Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!<em>  
><em>Get back muhfucker! You don't know me like that!<em>

The music pumps up and inspires Hunky, so he proceeds to unleash a fury of martial art moves upon the Clefairys, chopping, punching, kicking, and throwing his victims all around.

_I came (I came)  
><em>_I saw (I saw)  
>I hit 'em right dead in the jaw (in the jaw!)<em>

_I came (I came)  
><em>_I saw (I saw)  
><em>_I hit 'em right dead in the jaw (in the jaw!)_

_See I caught 'em wit a right hook, caught 'em wit a jab_  
><em>Caught 'em wit an uppercut, kicked 'em in his ass<em>  
><em>Sent him on his way cause I ain't for that talk!<em>  
><em>No trips to the county, I ain't for that walk!<em>  
><em>We split like two pins at the end of a lane<em>  
><em>We'll knock out your spotlight and put an end to your vain<em>  
><em>Put a DTP pendant at the end of yo chain<em>  
><em>Then put the booty of a Swisha at the end of a flame<em>  
><em>(Get Back by Ludacris)<em>

"Wow. Look at those fairys fly." Silver says, impressed.

Pikachu continues to snore.

"Let's go save that nerd!" Bryan shouts and runs out toward the cage, followed by Ashley, Radeg, and Silverchu.

"Clefairy!" a few clefairys jump out in front of them, blocking their path.

Ashley turns to see one Clefairy separating it self from the others, and dragging Marril by her tail towards the exit.

"Marill!" Ashley shouts and runs toward them.

"Ashley!" Radeg shouts.

"Radeg!" Bryan screams

"Seymour!" Silver exclaims.

Narrator: This moment has been brought to you by anime clichés, available where ever animes exist.

Hunky's impressive fighting skills were starting to diminish as the number of Clefairys seemed to increase, wearing down Machop. He pants, followed by a team beating by the Clefairys.

The Clefairys blocking the squad's path slap the faces of the helpless humans.

Ashley gains on Clefairy and Marill and then gets an idea. She stops and pulls out her fishing rod and a Misty lure. She applies the lure and casts out her line at the poke'mon, hooking Clefairy's mouth perfectly. She pulls hard on the rod, pulling Clefairy back, causing him to land on his back hard.

"Yes!" Ashley rushes over and grabs Marill.

"Marill." Marill looks at Ashley with a sense of pain in her eyes.

"It's okay, Marill. I got you." she smiles.

Meanwhile the guys were getting their faces slapped by the Clefairy.

"I can't believe we're getting beat up by the gayest poke'mon in the world." Bryan says as his face is slapped again and again.

"Silverchu thunderbolt them." Radeg orders.

"I can't. I'm only allowed to follow my master's commands." Silver replies.

"Ugh, poke'mon." Radeg shakes his head.

"Shock them with your shocking powers, Silver!" Bryan orders.

"Silver-chuuu!" Silver electrocutes the three clefairys, who fall down unconscious.

Other Clefairys crowd around Seymour's cage to guard him.

"You guys REALLY suck at this." Seymour says, crossing his arms and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Guys I saved Marill." Ashley says, running up to the squad.

"What about the nerd?" Radeg asks.

"What do we do?" Ashley asks.

"I'll show you." Bryan pulls out the 8 ball again. "Should I shoot these Clefairys with my gun?" he shakes it: Sorry no. "Noo? Aw" he frowns "I guess we're meant to die here."

Ashley looks over at the trapped scientist in the cage and on it was large red button that opens the door to the cage. She then looks at Bryman's 8 ball, and then back to the button. "I got it!" she snatches the 8 ball from his hands.

"Hey! My ball!" Bryan pouts.

Hunky crawls out of a pile of unconscious Clefairys and removes the earphones to the ipod and plugs in some portable speakers and plays the classic poke'mon battle theme known as 'burning battlefield' to set the mood for the situation.

Ashley takes aim and fires the ball at the button like Randy Johnson in his prime, nailing the button, and opening the cage door.

"Clefairy!" the Clefairys start jumping up and down, angrily.

"Ashley, way to go!" Radeg says.

"Let's defeat those fuckers!" Ashley says.

"Uhh okay." Radeg says, surprised by her words. "Golbat, Murkrow, you heard her, beat these fuckers!"

Golbat and Murkrow fly down and land a variety of different attacks until all the Clefairys are knocked out.

"Yayyyy!" Radeg, Ashley, Bryan, Silverchu, Pikachu, Marill, and Seymour all embrace in a big group hug.

"And you say the Clefairys are gay. Look at us!" Radeg jokes, followed by laughter. Everyone else(including Murkrow, Golbat, and Hunky) joins in, sharing some laughter of their own for a horrible joke.

* * *

><p>The following morning the poke'squad and Seymour approach the exit of the mountains to the trail of Cerulean City.<p>

"Ah the trail home." Ashley says with a smile.

"Thanks again for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you." Seymour says.

"Yeah no shit. We just saved you from a bunch of evil Clefairys." Radeg says, kind of annoyed with the way Seymour phrased it.

"Marill!…Marill!"

The squad turns around to see the Marill they saved, running towards them.

"Huh?" Ashley tilts her head.

"Marill!" the poke'mon runs over and wraps her arms around Ashley's leg.

"Move over, Machop." Radeg jokes.

"Aww. Do you want to come with me, Marill?" Ashley asks.

"Marill!" Marill jumps up and down with joy.

"Yes! Finally a water poke'mon that can flourish on land." Ashley says.

"Kind of ironic since you just saved that poke'mon from slavery and now you'll be enslaving it." Radeg observes.

"Yeah what ever Mr. Green Peace and your fighting poke'mon." Ashley says.

"You douche bags." Bryan says "I may be a big stupid jerk with no sensitivity towards anyone's feelings but at least I'm not a hypocrite."

"Yet you claim to hate gay people and kiss your man looking Machop poke'mon." Silverchu says.

Bryan stares at Silver for several seconds and then kicks him in the stomach "Shut up, bitch!"

"Well I should be returning back to the lab and continue my research on the mysteries of evolution." Seymour says.

"Whoa whoa why so fast buddy?" Radeg asks "I think you should get laid first. It's been almost 30 years for god sake. I think science can wait."

"You make an accurate observation." Seymour says "but where am I gonna find a combatable female to mate with?"

"She doesn't need to be combatable. She just has to have a vagina." Radeg replies.

"Well…that's what I meant." Seymour grins.

All the guys look at Ashley.

"What?" she raises an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Bryan and Radeg sit beside each other on a rock eating some leftover Farfetchd stew and watching a tent shake back and fourth that Radeg has allowed Ashley and Seymour to borrow so they can get it on in peace.<p>

They listen as the mating couple moans, groans, and shouts out words of expressed pleasure.

"This is much more entertaining than the crap they have on television today." Radeg says, slurping on his spoon.

"Quiet. You're making me miss the jokes." Bryan tells him.

Inside the tent Ashley was getting railed from behind on her hands and knees, taking it doggie style. She moans loudly.

Seymour delightfully clenches Ashley's hips in his hands as he drives his cock in and out of her pussy "So long…(moan)…virginity!" he yells.

"There's one thing missing to complete this tasty moment and since we're in the mountains." Bryan opens a can of Mountain Dew and takes a drink "Ah that's refreshing." he winks.

"Where's Pikachu?" Silver asks scanning the area for him. He spots Pikachu's tail poking out from behind a tree and walks over to it. He gasps when he sees Pikachu gripping Marill by the waist and pounding her.

"Chu chu chu. Chuuu." Pikachu moans while banging Marill.

"Marilll!" Marill screams.

Silver frowns, jealous of his Pika-friend.

Meanwhile back in Mt. Moon lay a pile of unconscious Clefairy piled up together, forming a hill. The top of the pile gently shakes and out stretches a Clefairy hand breaking free.

_To be continued…_

_Well that ought to do it for the series. This is Neo Namco saying thanks for reading and see you else where. I'm jk there's more to come, like Bryan catching more poke'mon and battling Ashley's mom for a Cascade badge and etc. So far your reviews have kept this fic going, and that won't change. Reviews equal ratings in fan fiction world so if you want more, than give me your feedback, suggestions, criticism, and praise._

_Also I'm going to take this opportunity to plug my other comedy fic: Poke'Scenes! If you don't read it, the world will end in 2012. This is what the Mayans warned you about._

_P.S: so I was battling in Poke'mon Stadium 2 for the first time in over a decade and using Bryan's poke'mon Machop, Diglett, and Graveler I nearly beat the computer using Forrest's poke'mon in a re-match of their gym battle. So it wasn't too much of a stretch after all._

_And then I thought I would battle in a tournament using Bryan's first 6 poke'mon I have him catch in this story and I did decent, making it half way through the Poke'cup great ball. Eventually after trying so hard using Bryan's poke'mon and my own choices I decided to have fun and use Ash's poke'mon that he caught through the first 2 generations and using Charizard, Pikachu, Squirtle, Tauros, Noctowl, and Bayleef I was able to win the great ball Poke'Cup great ball trophy, achieving 4 perfect battles along the way. I was so thrilled. It came down to the final poke'mon being Noctowl against Tangela which may sound like a no contest, but Tangela used stun spore to paralyze Noctowl while all I did was use fly and finish it off with a confusion attack. Good stuff._


	7. Guardian of The Majestic Plains

_Last time, the protagonists you know as the Poke'squad ventured into the mountains where they discovered a scientist named Seymour living amongst an evil gang of Clefairys who had enslaved him to do their bidding. After a debate between the squad and the magic 8 ball, they came to a conclusion that they should rescue Seymour, and once they did, he lost his virginity to Ashley. That whore. Now let's see what new exciting sex filled adventures they're having…_

The squad walks out of the mountains and on to a trail leading to Cerulean City. "We finally made it out of there." Ashley falls to her knees, exhausted and relieved.

"After ten and a half months wandering around in the mountains." Radeg takes a sigh of relief.

"Next time we come back it will probably be named 'Smoke Pack Mountain' after all those cigarettes you you littered the area with." Ashley comments.

"Well I wasn't just gonna put them back in my bag after I smoked them." Radeg says "why did we go back in there anyways?"

"Remember?" Bryan raises his hand "I forgot my magic 8 ball so we went back to get it." he holds up the ball and cuddles it against his cheek with a smile.

Silverchu and Pikachu turn to each other with a look of shame in him.

"You fucking dick!" Ashley screams "you don't deserve one anymore." she kicks him in the crotch.

"Owww!" Bryan falls to his knees in pain "you guys agreed to go back though." he struggles to say.

"Why on earth would I agree to that?" Ashley asks.

Bryan raises his hand "Cause you're stupid?" he asks.

Ashley glares at him and then punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey don't be so angry, Ashley." Radeg puts a hand on her shoulder "we got to have a lot of sex right? That was worth it."

"Shutup we're never doing it again." she turns her back to him.

"Not even right now?" Radeg steps towards her, facing her back and presses up against her. He rests his hands on the sides of her hips and blows softly on the back of her neck.

Inside Radeg's closed tent, Ashley moans as Radeg drives his cock in and out of her pussy. "Oh yeah you like that baby?" he asks and then kisses her neck.

"Oh god yes. Don't stop. Faster." she moans and scratches his back.

Radeg gets on to his shins and grips Ashley's waist in his hands before he resumes fucking her with an increased level of intensity. His penis penetrates deep inside her vagina, that responds by squirting at him. He grabs her tits and fucks her even harder, until he's about to climax and pulls out to cum on her stomach.

_Episode 7:_

**Guardian of the Majestic Plains**

Radeg and Ashley crawl out of the tent, fully dressed again. "You guys really like to wrestle don't you?" Bryan asks, sitting on a log with Silverchu and the sleeping Pikachu.

Radeg and Ashley look at each other. "We weren't wrestling, Bryman." Ashley replies.

"Yeah we were fucking." Radeg says, digging through his bag for cigarettes.

"What?" Bryan's eyes widen. "What about all those other times?"

"We were fucking every time." Radeg chuckles.

"But you guys did it like a hundred times." Bryan says, counting his fingers.

"150 actually." Radeg grins. "No wait." Radeg updates the tally on poke'gear. "151."

"What that's not fair. When do I get in on that?" Bryan asks, disappointed.

"Never. You're too stupid." Ashley says, while brushing her hair.

"But, I really wanna fuck you. Look I'll prove it." Bryan unzips and unbuttons his pants. He pulls them and his underwear down, exposing his erect penis.

Ashley, Raichu, Pikachu, and Silverchu screams.

"Put your cock away!" Ashley exclaims.

'I wouldn't mind getting plowed by that' Ashley and Radeg both think in their heads.

'What am I saying?' Radeg thinks and smacks his head with his hand several times.

"Like you don't wanna suck my cock." Bryan says, pulling his pants back up.

"No, Bryman, I don't." Ashley crosses her arms.

"Then explain this!" Bryan takes out his magic 8 ball and shakes it. "Does Ashley want to suck my dick?"

8 ball: Can't tell.

"Can't tell? What the fuck is this. Have you formed an alliance with this slut?" Bryan angrily asks the 8 ball.

"Who are you calling a slut?" Ashley furiously questions him.

"Guys I could stand here all day and listen to you two argue because it's really funny." Radeg admits. "But, we should get going. We've already wasted the last ten months in that canyon. So let's get the fuck out of here."

"Fine. But some day you will suck my dick. And afterwards you'll swallow my cum and say you'll never wash your tongue again." Bryan walks on, leading the group. "Let's go cum-tongue."

"Err! I'm gonna kill him." Ashley clenches her fists.

"You can't do that. Half of my amusement comes from you two yakking away at each other." Radeg tells her.

Ashley rolls her eyes and follows after Bryan. Radeg, Silverchu, and Pikachu do the same.

* * *

><p>The poke'squad walks through an open field, on their way to Cerulean City. Bryan and Radeg walk beside each other in front of Ashley, trailing behind them.<p>

"I believe it's imperative that you catch a psychic poke'mon, Bryman. Psychic poke'mon are vitally important to becoming a great poke'mon trainer." Radeg informs him.

"All your ideas suck Lugia dick. And that's a big dick. I googled lugia penis once. Man are they big. They could fuck a house with that." Bryan counters.

"Fuck a house?" Radeg raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like the door would be the vagina." Bryan explains.

They come across a wild Abra, sleeping against a tree.

"A psychic poke'mon for me to catch! Stand back." Bryan shoves Radeg in the face for no reason and sprints towards Abra. "I got you now!" Bryan leaps at the poke'mon, but Abra teleports and Bryan slams head first into the tree.

"Dumb ass." Ashley rolls her eyes.

Abra teleports between Bryan and his friends. "Abraa." Abra laughs.

Bryan gets up, his face bleeding and partially bark colored. "Let's go Hunky." Bryan calls out Machop. "Kick that Abra's ass!" he orders.

"Chop!" Hunky charges at Abra, but stops dead in his tracks after Abra uses attract.

"What's going on?" Bryan is perplexed "Don't just stand there letting hearts rise from your body! Punch it in the ear like Tyler Durden in Fight Club."

"Abra used attract, Bryman." Radeg informs him. "Use a female poke'mon."

"Shit." Bryan returns Hunky and calls out Graveler and Diglett. Bryan examines their genitals, including Raichu's. "Damn. They all have danglers."

Graveler's 'dangler' becomes hard, uh erect.

"What am I supposed to do with all these vagina bangers?" Bryan wonders.

"If you put it to sleep you could keep it still long enough to attack her." Radeg suggests.

"But where am I gonna find a T.V out in the middle of a field?" Bryan asks.

"Why do you need a T.V?" Radeg asks.

"To put on a soap opera. They always put me to sleep." Bryan snaps his fingers twice and performs the choreography from Beyonce's music video for 'All The Single Ladies.'

_This joke was brought to you by McDonalds. Bada bababa. I'm loving it._

"Look over there!" Radeg shouts, pointing to no particular direction in the field "Is that a Blue Eyes Dragon?"

Bryan, Ashley, and Silverchu looks in that direction, while Pikachu sleeps by Ashley's feet. During this time, Radeg quickly used Dark Void to put Abra to sleep.

Ashley turns back "A blue what?"

"I meant shiny blue Charizard." Radeg corrects himself.

"Hey! Abra is asleep." Bryan realizes.

"How did that happen?" Ashley wonders.

"Uh, I used my Gastly to put her to sleep." Radeg runs behind a tree and calls out Gastly. A flash of light appears in the process as Gastly comes out of the ball. Radeg carries Gastly over to his friends. "See?" he sweat drops. "Heh heh."

"Are you gonna catch it now?" Silverchu asks.

"That I am my loyal sidekick." Bryan answers. "For I am Bry-Man! The secret of the universe, the whisperer of secrets, and the guardian of the majestic plains. When the adventure gets bumpy, windy, or greasy, I'll be there to flatten it out. I'll be there with spare wind-breakers. And I will selflessly lick up as much grease as I can. And with an Abra by my side, I will go forth into the depths of greatness and fuck it in the ass!"

"It's waking up!" Ashley yells.

"What is?" Bryan asks.

Abra wakes up and rubs her forehead. "Abraaa" Abra teleports away.

"Nooooooooo!" Bryan falls to his knees. "Look what you did!" Bryan smacks Silverchu on the back of the head.

"I didn't know you were gonna give a long stupid speech." Silverchu says.

"You don't know me at all!" Bryan sobs into his hands.

"I guess we better get moving again." Radeg shrugs.

"No!" Bryan shouts, getting back on to his feet and wiping his tears away. "Clearly we're dealing with a genius here. And that genius, ME, wants to catch an Abra."

Ashley and Radeg stare at each other -_-.

"Time to set a trap…" Bryan rubs his hands together, grinning.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the poke'squad stands behind a tree, peeking out at the trap that's been set. Bryan holds a string attached to a stick holding up a poorly constructed cage made out of branches. Beneath the cage is a psychic poke'mon porno magazine.<p>

"It took 2 and a half hours to build that cage, but it was worth it." Bryan says.

"Are we sure an Abra is even gonna show up?" Ashley asks.

"According to the map, we're in 'Abra Field.' They wouldn't call it that unless Abras lived here." Radeg explains.

"What about Rhyhorn Canyon? There's nothing but Drifloons there." Ashley reminds him.

"Shut up you guys. You're making the Abras lose their horniness." Bryan raises his fist over them.

Suddenly an Abra teleports beneath the cage and grabs the magazine. He flips through the pages. "Abraaa" he grins.

"Bryman, there it is." Silverchu informs him.

"Shazam!" Bryan pulls the string, triggering the cage to fall on Abra. "Yes!"

Abra notices he's trapped and teleports out of the cage with the magazine and flees.

"Ah man." Bryan puts his hands on his head "that was the best psychic poke'mon porno magazine I had."

"I'm sorry, Bryman." Radeg puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Why didn't that work?" Bryan asks.

"I told you it was gonna teleport out of the cage." Ashley tells him, frustrated.

"I thought you were kidding." Bryan frowns. "That's why I laughed so much. Why weren't you more thorough?" Bryan crabs Ashley by the shoulders and shakes her.

"Hey stop!" Ashley tries pushing Bryan away.

"All right you two. Knock it off." Radeg separates them with his hands.

"Back to the old drawing board, ay Bryman?" Silverchu smiles warmly.

"Fuck you!" Bryan kicks Silverchu aside, walking away.

_No attorneys - to plead my case  
>No orbits - to send me into outer space<br>And my fingers are bejeweled  
>With diamonds and gold but that ain't<br>gonna help me now_

Bryan confronts an Abra and calls out Graveler to use its earthquake attack, but Abra teleports into a tree and laughs. Bryan stomps on the ground, frustrated.

Ashley, Radeg, Pikachu, and Marill enjoy a picnic on a blanket near by. The earthquake causes their drinks to spill. They all enjoy the moment and laugh. Bryan glares in their direction, angry with their good moods.

_I'm trouble - yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town<br>I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<em>

Bryan spots Abra again and calls out Diglett. He whispers into Diggy's ear(?) to sneak up on Abra underground, and ambush it from underneath. Diggy nods and goes underground.

As Diggy is about to come up and attack Abra, it teleports away and laughs. Abra smacks its ass, teasing the mole poke'mon.

Bryan's face turns red beneath his Batman mask. Silverchu sighs.

"All right I did it!" Ashley exclaims nearby.

"Huh?" Bryan looks in her direction to see her, Radeg, and the mouse poke'mon approach him.

"I just caught a Ralts. Say hello, Ralts." Ashley calls out the… feeling poke'mon?(okay…)

Ralts comes out of it's ball with a smile on its face. Ashley uses her pokedex.

Dexter: Ralts, the feeling poke'mon…it its horns capture the warm feelings of people or pokemon, its body warms up.

Ralts' smile fades and begins to shiver. It wraps its arms around itself, trying to warm up.

"What the?" Radeg raises an eyebrow. He and the others notice Bryan is also shaking, sensing he must be furious beneath his mask.

"Bryman, stop emitting negative feelings. You're making Ralts cold." Ashley returns Ralts to its ball.

_You think you're right, but you were wrong  
>You tried to take me, but I knew all along<br>You can't take me for a ride  
>I'm not a fool now - so you better run and hide<em>

Bryan sees Abra sleeping against a tree and points at it, signaling Silverchu to attack it. Silverchu runs over and taps Abra on the foot.

"Abra?" Abra awakens.

"Hi." Silverchu waves "I was wondering if you wanted to be friends…maybe go to the movies sometime-yaw!" Silverchu unleashes a wave of electricity, but Abra dodges by teleportation. "Wha?"

Bryan checks his pokedex.

DEXTER: Abra, 43 pounds, the Psi pokemon. Using its ability to read minds, it will identify impending danger and teleport to safety.

"Fuck you, Abra! You 43 pound cock-sucker!" Bryan falls to his knees in anguish.

Under another tree about ten yards away, Ashley, Radeg, Pikachu, and Marill enjoy a game of Monopoly. They laugh after Marill makes an innocent mistake.

"No, Marill." Radeg smiles "you can't put hotels ANYWHERE you want." he and the others laugh at Marill's placement of a hotel in the Jail. Marill blushes.

"Gahhhhhh!" Bryan screams.

_I'm trouble - yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town<br>I'm trouble - yeah, trouble now  
>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<br>(Trouble by Pink)_

Abra runs across the field, frightened. Bryan runs after him, chasing with a sword in hand, waving it wildly over his head.

Abra runs back across the field in the direction he just came from. Bryan chases after with a shot gun, firing shots at the Psi pokemon.

Finally Abra uses Psyshock on Bryan, paralyzing him. He falls to the ground with his shot gun. "Silverchu. Grab that paralyze heal from my bag. The one we stole from that asshole at the poke'mart."

Silverchu sighs and walks over to retrieve the item.

Ashley, Radeg and the mouse poke'mon lay in the grass in the field, looking up at the clouds pass over them. Ashley points at one of them "That looks like you, Marill."

"Marill!" Marill exclaims, happily.

"Look at those two." Radeg points "Together, they look like an aroused vagina."

"Radeg keep it family rated." Ashley tells him, annoyed.

"Poke'mon don't care about family." Radeg tells her. "Look at those clouds in the South. They look like two Oddishes doing it doggy style."

"Radeg stop construing-oh my god they do. Wow it's like you can see the penis too." Ashley says, examining the clouds. Suddenly a Ledyba flies overhead and lies nearby in the grass. Ashley gasps and shrieks "I can't believe it! It's like one of the only bugs I can stand." she gets up and eyes the Ledyba.

"Are you gonna catch it?" Radeg asks.

"Fuck yeah!" Ashley points her pokedex at it.

Dexter: Ledyba, the Five Star Poke'mon.

"What?" Ashley is perplexed.

Dexter: It is very timid. It's afraid to move if alone, but it's active if in a group.

"Perfect. Marill go get it." Ashley orders.

"Marill" Marill approaches the Ledyba.

Ledyba gasps and freezes, unable to move. It screeches in fear.

"Water gun!" Ashley shouts.

Marill uses her water gun to knock out the Ledyba in limited hits. Ashley throws a poke'ball at the five….star poke'mon, catching it.

"All right. I caught the fuck out of that five star poke'mon." Ashley holds the ball up proudly.

"Good job, Ashley." Radeg hi-fives her.

"Bryman, check it. I just caught a Ledyba." she says, running up to him, laying in the field in a fetal position. All his poke'mon except for Silverchu sit around him in the grass, smoking.

"Really? And it didn't teleport?" he asks, bewildered.

"Uh, Bryman…" she knees down and touches his shoulder, concerned.

"Bryman, maybe you should give this Abra thing a rest." Radeg suggests, also concerned. "And quit stealing my cigarettes!" Radeg yanks the cigarettes from Diggy, Choppy, and Graveler. Graveler angrily punches Radeg several yards away.

"I can't give it a rest. I have to catch it." he says, his eyes twitch beneath his mask, and his lips quiver.

"You can't even beat ME. How are you gonna catch an Abra?" Ashley asks.

Silence ensues briefly. Bryan sits up and stares into Ashley's eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I said you can't even beat me." she repeats.

"I can too!" he jumps to his feet.

"You haven't yet." she reminds him.

"Yeah well at least I don't have sex with old nerds." he pokes her in the boob.

Ashley gasps, upset. "He needed it!" she screams.

"Um…" Radeg sticks his finger in the air, laying in an awkward position several yards away "could I get a hit of that paralyze heal?"

"Face it, Bryman. You're just not cut out to be a poke'mon trainer. You never were. Why don't you go back home and get a blue collar job and become a productive member of society. Fast food joints are always hiring." Ashley tells him. "Here's some applications." she takes some out of her bag and hands them to him.

Bryan stares at the application, fixating on the 'occupation desired' section. He takes out a pen and writes something under it. He turns it around, showing it to Ashley. It reads: Poke'mon trainer.

"Bryman…" Ashley sighs.

Bryan tears the application in half and throws the pieces in Ashley's face. He turns around and walks away, returning his poke'mon to their balls.

"Are you going home?" Ashley asks.

"Fuck you! I'm going to get me a fucking Abra. And when I do, you'll be sucking my dick." he paces away, with Silverchu following. They start to run.

"I'll never suck your dick!" Ashley yells. She watches Bryan disappear over a hill and heads over to Radeg and sprays him with a paralyze heal.

Radeg jumps to his feet. "Hell yeah. Who ever invented this should be laying in a pile of gold naked women."

"A woman invented it." Ashley informs him.

"How does that information change anything?" he asks, and proceeds to do push-ups.

"Should we go after him?" Ashley asks, referring to Bryan.

"Who?" Radeg asks, still doing push-ups.

"Bryman. Or Bryan, I think his name really is." Ashley says.

"Shh. Careful. You never know he might be near by and shoot you." Radeg warns her.

"I think we should go find him." Ashley says.

"Nah. He'll come crying back. This is like the 8th time this has happened in the last ten months. Don't worry about it. What you should be worried about, is the void in your vagina where my penis should be." Radeg gets up and winks.

"Yeah I'm not really worried about that." Ashley crosses her arms, turning around.

"You sure about that, beautiful girl?" Radeg asks, walking up behind her.

"Your charm doesn't work on me anymore." Ashley retorts.

Radeg puts his arms around Ashley, planting on her stomach. He kisses the back of her neck.

* * *

><p>Radeg's tent shakes back and forth. Ashley can be heard moaning loudly from inside. "Oh! Harder, Radeg! Fuck me harder." she yells.<p>

Radeg is positioned on top of Ashley, thrusting in and out. Ashley scratches his back and moans in pleasure. "Oh yeah. That's it-that's it. Right there."

Radeg kisses the side of Ashley's face, clenching her hair in his hand and pulling at it as he drills her pussy with his cock. "Oh baby, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." He thrusts faster and groans louder. He pulls his penis out of her pussy and ejaculates on to her stomach and tits.

Radeg gets on his back next to Ashley. They both pant. Radeg grabs his poke'gear and updates the tally "152."

Pikachu can be heard fucking Marill outside the tent. "Chuu. Chuuu. Chuuuu!"

"Aww, they sound so cute when they have sex." Ashley comments.

Radeg lights up a cigarette "I'm surprised that old bastard still has any pika-juice left."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, rain falls hard. Bryan and Silverchu are shielded by large boulders positioned perfectly to form a small cave. Bryan shakes his magic 8 ball. "Will Ashley suck my dick later?"<p>

8 ball: Looks good.

Bryan smirks.

"What did he say?" Silverchu asks.

"Looks good, Silverchu. Looks good…" Bryan pats Silverchu on the head.

"Wow." Silverchu smiles at his master.

"What?"

"You haven't pet me in years. It felt good." he explains.

"If you tell anyone I'll skin you alive!" Bryan grabs Silverchu by his fur, pulling his face towards his.

"Okay okay. It's not a big deal anyways. It's a sign of affection and love." Silverchu says, nervously.

"I'll skin you!" Bryan reaches for his sword.

"Bryan-Bryman, whatever. Look. It's Abra." Silverchu points to Abra sitting beneath another boulder, out of the rain.

Bryan gasps and steps out into the rain. He stares intensely at Abra, who does not react. A dramatic overtone encases the atmosphere. Bryan seems to interpret it as the defining moment of his destiny. "This is the defining moment of my life. No, destiny. Life or destiny? Destiny sounds better. Destiny it is."

"Catch it, Bryman." Silverchu says impatiently.

Bryan grabs a poke'ball. He screams loudly as he throws the ball at Abra. It seemingly takes forever, as it flies over in slow motion. A dramatic music cue familiar to the Poke'mon anime, especially towards the ending of the first episode brings tension to the moment. Finally the ball makes contact with Abra.

"Yes!" Bryan pumps his fist.

But, the ball bounces off Abra, falling to the ground beside it.

"What?"

Silverchu points the pokedex at Abra.

Dexter: Poke'balls can not capture deceased poke'mon.

"It's dead? Noooooo!" Bryan takes off his mask and his cape, dropping them on the muddy surface. He walks over and knees in front of the dead Abra.

"I'm sorry, Bryman." Silverchu says, still taking shelter amongst the boulders.

Anger overtakes Bryan. "You piece of shit!" he repeatedly delivers blows to Abra's face with his fists, again and again. He screams like a mad man.

"Bryan stop!" Silverchu can't bare to look, turning away from the scene.

Bryan stands up and kicks the Abra corpse. He marches back to the boulders and grabs his shot gun from the bag. He walks back to the corpse and shoots it, obliterating the corpse into pieces. Silverchu can't believe it.

Tears strain from Bryan's eyes. "I don't deserve to wear this jersey anymore." Bryan takes off his 'Fuck the Lakers' jersey(and since I'm a Suns fan and they recently got Steve Nash, they can triple fuck themselves! GAHHH). He throws it in the mud.

"Oh great. Not this again." Silverchu face paws. But it's soon made apparent that this isn't a normal cry-fest, when he sees what his master does next.

The signature dramatic emotional tune from Poke'mon picks up volume in the background again(Just in case you're wondering what it's called so you can listen to it, it's 'Tears After the Cloudy Weather').

Bryan kicks off his shoes and pulls off his socks. "I don't deserve to wear any of this. I shall be punished to an eternity of nakedness like Adam and Eve." Bryan removes his shirt and his pants.

"Completely wrong." Silverchu shakes his head, double checking a miniature bible he carries with him for reference.

Bryan takes off his underwear, becoming completely nude. He looks up at the sky as the rain pours down around him. He falls to his knees with his arms spread, mirroring that scene with Tim Robbins from The Shawshank Redemption towards the end, except Tim Robins had clothes on. He tore open his shirt so his chest and stomach were visible. Not his penis like in Bryan's case…

"Redemption!" he yells to the Heavens.

"That line wasn't in the movie." Silverchu checks the quotes section for the movie on IMDB via smart phone.

"You win. I'm done. Please, I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be God! I want you to decide what's right for me! I surrender to your will!" Bryan yells, now apparently mirroring that scene with Jim Carrey towards the end of Bruce Almighty, except Jim Carrey had clothes on. He was soaked by the rain too, but his penis wasn't showing like in Bryan's case…

"Wow…" Silverchu says, checking the quote section for the movie on IMDB "He pretty much nailed that line."

Bryan curls up in a fetal position in the mud, dirtying himself.

"Bryan, put your clothes on. I've seen too much of your dick today." Silverchu shakes his head.

Bryan cries himself to sleep, curled up in a muddy puddle. Silverchu snuggles up next to him to provide warmth as the rainfall subsides…

* * *

><p>The sunlight shines through the trees, catching Bryan's eyes, stirring him awake. He rolls on to his back, looking up at the sky. He sees clouds that resemble a couple of Oddish doing it doggy style. He smiles.<p>

Silverchu yawns, stretches and opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Bryan's penis and testicles at face level. "Ahhh!" Silverchu jumps back away from him. "You can put your clothes back on now."

"Didn't you hear me last night? I shall be naked forever…besides they're soaked." he explains.

"Oh shit." something catches Silverchu's eye. "Look."

Bryan looks to see an Abra mating with another Abra doggy style. "Abras have sex?" he's stunned.

Silver chu face paws. "How else would they make more of themselves?"

"Poke'stork?" Bryan rubs his chin.

"You're a perfect example of Kanto's failing public school system." Silverchu shakes his head. He looks up and notices Bryan's penis slowly growing in size. "Are you getting a thrill out of this?"

"What-no." Bryan turns away from Silverchu so his package can't be seen. "It's morning. Morning wood." he lies.

The male Abra's thrusting pace becomes substantially more aggressive. The female moans as she takes his Abra dick inside her. "Abraaaaaaa!" Abra cums inside her and falls on to his back, knocking out.

Bryan points his pokedex at the sleeping Abra.

Dexter: Abra spends 18 hours a day sleeping. If they do not obtain enough sleep, they are unable to utilize its teleportation and telekinetic abilities…After ejaculation during mating, the male is instantaneously knocked out."

"Yes. Thank God for making males vulnerable after sex. Go poke'ball." Bryan throws the ball at Abra. The ball shakes back and forth several times despite the fact that Abra is asleep. But it eventually stops, and the red light fades. "Woo-hoo!" Bryan picks up the ball and jumps up and down. His flaccid penis and testicles flap up and down.

"Egh." Silverchu shields his eyes.

* * *

><p>Radeg packs the last of his tent into his back pack while Ashley eyes her surroundings.<p>

"Still no sign of Bryman." Ashley says. Pikachu snores softly next to her feet.

Another signature poke'mon tune plays in the background: A Meeting, and Parting.

"Heyyy!" Bryan can be heart in the distance.

"That sounded like Bryman." Radeg looks every which way.

Finally Bryan's head is seen bobbing coming up from behind the hill, sporting his blue Batman mask with the black cape attached to the back.

"There he is!" Ashley exclaims.

Ashley and Radeg run towards him, anticipating a big embrace. Their pace gradually slows as Bryan's full form comes into view. He's completely naked, running towards them. Silverchu trails him.

Ashley and Radeg look at each other, and run back in the direction they came from. They stop behind Pikachu. "Bryman, where are your clothes?" Radeg asks, trying not to look directly at Bryman as he runs over, carrying his soaking clothes in his hands.

"They got flooded in the storm last night. A few hours in the sun and they'll be good as new." he explains.

"All right. Let's go find an exposed boulder to lay them on." Radeg collects his belongings.

"I can beat you, Ashley." Bryan randomly blurts.

"What?" she places her hands on her hips.

"Let's make a bet. If I beat you at a 3 on 3 battle…you have to suck my dick." Bryan grins, also with his hands on his hips. His cape blows in the wind.

"And if I win?" Ashley tilts her head.

"If you win…" Bryan rubs his chin, contemplating.

"If I win, you have to suck Radeg's dick." she grins.

"But, I've only ever sucked one dick before." Bryan reveals "it was my own, but still."

"Hmm. That could be a fresh change of pace. I'm in." Radeg says.

"Fine. You're on." Bryan shakes Ashley's hand.

* * *

><p>Bryan and Ashley stand in the open plains. Radeg watches, sitting against a tree, eating a McDonalds salad. "Yep. McDonalds has salads too, fatty." Radeg winks at YOU, the reader.<p>

Ashley glares at Bryan. Her teeth gritted. Bryan also glares back, though she can't tell cause of the mask. His cape and his penis sway in the wind.

"Go, Graveler!" Bryan calls out Graveler, who pounds the ground with its fists and grins.

"Let's go, Marill!" Ashley calls out Marill, who takes a battle stance and calls over to Pikachu "Marill-Marill!"

"Pika pika." Pikachu waves and blows her a kiss.

"Earthquake!" Bryan demands.

Graveler used earthquake.

"Defense curl now." Ashley orders.

Marill curls into a ball, raising its defense. The earthquake impacts her, but she's built up a minor resistance.

"Now water gun!" Ashley yells.

Marill uses an array of water attacks, including bubble bomb(it's on the trading card) to defeat Graveler.

"Yayy" Ashley picks up Marill and gives her a kiss.

"Marill marill" Marill wags her tail.

"Your turn, Hunky." Bryan calls out Machop, who flexes his muscles and winks at Ashley.

Ashley shudders. "Use defense curl, Mary. Yep. I nicknamed her Mary. Cute huh?" Ashley says…to Radeg, sitting against the tree.

"Meh." Radeg shakes his hand back and forth.

Marill curls into a ball.

"Looks like Bryan from last night." Silverchu says silently to himself.

"What's that?" Bryan asks.

"Dah, nothing." Silverchu sweat drops, putting his paw on the back of his head.

"Dribble that ball, Hunky." Bryan orders.

Hunky walks over and dribbles Mary like a basketball. He dribbles her in between his legs and mixes it up with a series of different dribbles.

Mary comes out of her defense curl, dizzy.

"Seismic toss!" Bryan shouts.

Hunky grabs Mary by the tail and spins around and around, tossing her many yards away. Her eyes are take the form of X's.

"Return, Mary." Ashley calls back Mary to her ball. "Come on out, Lady." Ledyba comes out of its ball.

"Go kick that bug." Bryan commands.

Hunky used kick. The attack missed on account of Ledyba flying into the air to avoid the impact.

"Supersonic!" Ashley calls.

Ledyba used supersonic. Hunky is confused.

"Ma?" Hunky looks around and stumbles over to Bryan like he's intoxicated. He grabs Bryan's chin and humps the back of his knee. "Chop-chop-chop."

"Hey stop that! The back of my knee isn't a Machop pussy, or whatever poke'mon you stick your dick into." Bryan shakes his leg.

Ashley laughs hysterically on the ground. "How do you like it, Bryman?"

Ledyba attacks Hunky repeatedly with comet punch and double-edge, defeating him.

"All right then." Bryan returns Hunky. "Now have a taste of Sleepy." Bryan calls out Abra.

"The fuck?" Ashley/Radeg in unison via split-screen anime style.

Ledyba tries attacking, but Abra uses teleport over and over, and delivers a psychock, knocking Lady out.

"It's up to you, Ralts." Ashley calls out Ralts. "Future sight."

Ralts used future sight. Which of course means the attack does nothing until later. Blah.

"Pound it now!" Bryan orders.

Abra teleports behind Ralts and 'pounds' it. Ralts falls to the ground, and frowns. Abra tries to contain his laughter, with his hands on his mouth.

"Ralts, use hypnoblast." Ashley calls.

Ralts used hypnoblast. Abra teleports to avoid it.

"Fuck my mouth." Ashley blurts out of frustration.

"It shant be long." Bryan winks, unseen of course because of the mask.

"Fuck you! Ralts, smack Abra!" Ashley shouts.

Ralts tries to smack Abra, but he teleports and uses psychock, paralyzing Ralts. Abra takes advantage and pounds Ralts into defeat.

"YES!" Bryan yells. He runs over to Abra to pick him up, but wanting to avoid his new master's nudeness, teleports away behind Silverchu.

"Wow. Nice work, Bryman." Radeg says, also keeping his distance.

"I'll take that blow job now." Bryan grins.

"I-I-I-he-he, noooo!" Ashley falls to her knees in defeat.

"You can use my tent." Radeg winks.

* * *

><p>Radeg, Silverchu, and Pikachu sit on a log across from the tent, watching, waiting and listening for noise and movement.<p>

Bryan pulls down his pants and his boxers, revealing his erect penis. "Well there it is. Have fun."

Ashley sits there with her legs and arms crossed, avoiding eye contact with Bryan's penis. "I don't suck dick."

"But, you already woke the sleeping giant. Are you a lesbian?" he asks.

"No. It's just degrading. I wont do it." she replies.

"You gotta do something." Bryan tells her, impatiently.

Ashley sighs.

Radeg, Silverchu, and Pikachu observe the tent from their spot on the log. Radeg checks his watch. "Still no moaning. Ashley must be bad at blow jobs."

Suddenly Bryan can be heard moaning.

"Oh there it is." Radeg nods happily.

Inside the tent, Ashley is riding Bryan's cock. She moans softly as she rides up and down. "Don't…(moan) tell…any…body….about…(moans) this."

Bryan moans loudly "I…wont…(moans) If…we…do…this…(moans) again…but…next…time…(moans) doggy…style."

"Ohhh! Kay." Ashley moans, riding Bryan faster.

Bryan moans loudly as he fires his load inside Ashley's vagina.

Ashley slaps Bryan across the face(mask). "You idiot. You came inside me."

"I thought that's how sex works." Bryan says.

Ashley crawls off of Bryan and pulls her shorts back on "Reproductive sex. This was just pleasure fucking, asshole."

Radeg watches Bryan step out of the tent, still naked(except for the mask of course, you should all know that by now). "So where did you cum, big boy? On her thigh? On her tits?" Radeg asks, excited.

"In her mouth." Bryan hi-fives Radeg.

"All right. Sweet. Did she swallow?"

"Yep." Bryan nods happily. Bryan and Radeg laugh, as Ashley glares from the entrance of the tent.

_All things considering, Bryan had a pretty great time. He caught an Abra, beat Ashley in a poke'mon battle, and he got to fuck her. Ashley had an eventful couple of days as well. She caught two new poke'mon and slutted it up with Bryman. Even though she would never admit it, she loved riding that big cock. But, Radeg. Psh. He didn't do shit in this episode. _


End file.
